A Couple Hundred Years
by Scordatura
Summary: By the end of the day, they're still friends even when they can't fathom why. New series of one-shots and drabbles.
1. Reputation

_A/N: Don't you know that when you have three other series that need to be worked on, you go and start up a brand new one? I have a lot of stories hanging around with Black Star and Kid because I like writing the two of them so much. Because of that, I decided to shove them all into a series I can add to whenever the mood strikes me. The timeline will jump back and forth, along with genre and all that, so we'll see where this all goes. Thank you and enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: Soul Eater is owned by Atsushi Okubo._

1\. Reputation

Without a doubt, he was the greatest assassin who would ever live. He was the big man, the human who would surpass God, the man who didn't shy away from anything except his own reflection when it captured an overabundant quantity of star power. He didn't back down from challenges and as soon as he could find a way to kick the sun, by God, he'd do it and prove that idiot Ox wrong.

So when it came to beating down the child of Death in a way that left the young reaper bedridden for a week and unable to attend school for a month, did Black Star feel bad?

Not particularly, no.

What irked the blue-haired teen was the idea of a rematch residing so far in the future. Would he have to wait for a month and a week for this 'Death the Kid' to return? Did he have that long to soak in the spoils of his victory before another one could be secured? Oh, no. He wouldn't be able to manage. To soak that long, Black Star feared he would grow wrinkly, like a prune. An insignificant, elderly-skinned prune no one would take seriously because his win against Lord Death's son would be old news. If he and his reputation were to thrive, they would have to feast on the accomplishments of the present.

These thoughts rotated around the assassin's head like a tedious gnat while he sat in class. It wasn't until after he'd dismissively waved his hand at the irritating buzzing that he realized it had been Maka talking to him. Her words were lost to him while he continued to mull over the slow depletion of his reputation.

It had been two days since Lord Death's son laid foot on the Academy's ground, and, much to Black Star's dismay, the talk of the assassin's victory had died yesterday afternoon. He'd scarcely heard any word of his heroic battle. Instead, any snippets of conversation he heard had been about the shinigami child. Was he doing alright, students wondered. His fighting skills were top notch, others had noted. Both gossiping parties had been dealt with by Black Star's burning glares and declarations that the reaper's skills were lies. He was particularly careful about deflecting all inquiries about the bruises and scabs on his arms, denying all accusations that he'd received the blemishes from Death the Kid.

By the end of the third day, all talk of the battle between the assassin and reaper had trickled away, leaving Black Star in a mood Soul dubbed as 'bitchy diva.' Black Star glowered at his friend upon receiving the title but chose not to argue. It was then the star's gloominess was quickly replaced by an epiphany, something Soul considered all the more terrifying.

It was perfect, Black Star had bellowed. If he wanted, no... _needed_ this fight, he would get it. Instead of waiting for the beaten reaper, he'd bring his stardom to the cowering, golden-eyed teen. He would track him down, go on a hunt and return with a story that would become the greatest in the DWMA's history. The tale of the Academy's founding would be nothing more than a diary entry compared to this grand legend.

Soul hesitantly backed away from the wild look in his friend's eye and turned to retreat completely when the maniacal laughter started, but he was captured and left gasping for air as Black Star wrapped a determined arm around his neck.

They would strike after school, Black Star decided. When classes were let out, he and Soul would fall upon the front door of Gallows Manor like hellhounds and tear their way inside. The defenseless shinigami would be found, the quarrel would ensue, and Black Star would leave victorious.

It wasn't until after Soul had turned a disturbing shade of plum that Black Star released him and gave him a determined grin. His hopes were then crushed once Soul regained the ability to breath and trampled over the plan, indignantly responding he would not be attending this triumphant hunt of Black Star's. His internal organs were still familiar with the reaper's abilities from a few days prior and he wanted nothing more than to recuperate in peace. The scythe went on to add, albeit rather sheepishly, that he wouldn't have been able to accompany Black Star anyway. It was his turn to cook that night, and Maka would throw a fit if he skipped out for a third time.

Disappointed in his friend's sudden decision to abandon him, Black Star had shrugged off the matter, convincing himself the spoils of war would be all his. One-handedly, Black Star would fight the son of Lord Death. Oh, yes. He could see the rumors now.

The day went by slowly, but Black Star was okay with that. He waited and plotted, deciding what kind of attack he would use. Would he try for stealth, catch the young reaper off guard, or perhaps break through the house like a horrendous thunderstorm? Unable to choose, Black Star filed the options away to be pondered on his trip to Gallows Manor.

The sun's eyes were drooping heavily by the time Black Star jumped off the last step of the Academy's great staircase. He hit the cobblestone, gaze darting every which way as he searched for the right street. In all honesty, he wasn't completely sure where his target lived, making it all the more embarrassing when Tsubaki timidly offered her assistance. She was called sweet for her help, but Black Star insisted he find the manor himself. Instead, he told his partner if she truly wanted to help, perhaps a heaping bowl of miso soup would be awaiting his arrival back home? He made sure to drop a few hints regarding fried tofu and soy sauce and judging by Tsubaki's compassionate smile, he knew she'd understood.

Due to the speed and agility he'd been perfecting over the years, finding Gallows Manor didn't take long at all. Since it had only been a matter of charging down street after street, the large home had been one of his stopping points near the edge of the city. It glowed slightly in the late afternoon's sun, and Black Star crept up the walkway like a beetle, scuttling low to the ground on his fingers.

Going through the front door, or any door, didn't strike his fancy. The assassin deemed the element of surprise to be the best course of action for this mission, so he circled the grand establishment, peering up at the windows while trying to determine which belonged to the shinigami. Each window and curtain was arranged with flawless symmetry, so Black Star was unable to guess based on that detail. Would he have no other choice but to crash through a random window, or should he wait until his target passed by?

Twelve seconds crouched in the shrubbery was all Black Star could handle before he launched himself skyward, grasping onto one of the second floor's window frames and propelling his legs to the side. He heard the explosion of glass and soared through the shattered pane, rolling across the wooden floor before halting in a kneeling position. He viewed his surroundings, growling quietly at what the view had to offer. The room he found himself in was all manner of fluffy and cute, clearly not the symmetrical goth-fest he'd been expecting.

There came a quiet hum of confusion from his right, and the assassin pivoted in the direction of the sound, raising his arms and preparing to do battle. A blonde with large, awestruck blue eyes sat on the giant bed near the corner of the room, mouth hanging open while she watched him.

Black Star cursed silently, forgetting about the two who'd been with Death the Kid when he'd first arrived at the Academy. He couldn't remember their names, but he could certainly remember their weapon forms and the bite of their attacks. But now that he thought about it, he didn't suppose either gun could do much without the other or their meister. If necessary, he could turn this business into a hostage situation.

He heard rapid footsteps approaching and by the time the owner had skidded to a halt in the doorway, Black Star was on his feet and ready to spring. His target stood before him, wide eyed and demanding to know what had happened. The grim reaper's eyes then locked on the tense assassin, and he tilted his head to the side, muttering quietly if he'd been the blue-haired spazz from school.

Black Star let the comment slide, though he was quick to announce his plans to fight the reaper right then and there. He cracked his knuckles and flexed his fingers, looked his target up and down, and advised his opponent to defend himself.

Death the Kid, on the other hand, appeared more reluctant to fight than an oak tree and stared at Black Star as though he couldn't quite figure if the other boy was entirely human. When he turned to his partner, laughter erupted from the gleeful blonde which seemed to put the reaper at ease.

The assassin scowled. His target wasn't bed-ridden like everyone had been saying! He looked perfectly healthy, and now he wasn't even going to fight him? Black Star had come all this way to revive his reputation and this puny reaper, in his mundane T-shirt and jeans, wasn't even going to bat an eyelash at the prospect of a scuffle? It was positively infuriating!

Focusing on Black Star once again, the young shinigami raised his hands in a puzzled shrug and asked rather dubiously if the assassin was hungry. It was then Black Star noted the faint smell that wafted into the room, pulling a traitorous groan from the depths of his empty stomach. Now the reaper was enticing his stomach to betray him and catch him off guard? That was even worse!

Raising a suspicious eyebrow, Black Star demanded to know what the other was plotting. Had dinner been poisoned, sprinkled with a dose of cyanide to end him quickly and conveniently so a gory mess wouldn't disrupt the symmetry of the manor?

Death the Kid looked taken aback by the accusation but didn't bother denying the food may be toxic seeing as Liz had been the one to do the cooking. In all honesty, the reaper was shocked the aromas from the kitchen hadn't knocked them dead on the spot.

The assassin lowered his hands, a bewildered look passing over his face as he tried to sort through his predicament. He asked the grim reaper to repeat himself, to clarify if he'd actually been invited to eat and it wasn't a ploy to stick him in a grave. If that was the case, why? Why was his enemy inviting him to eat at his table when Black Star had made it clear he intended to beat the other down?

The shinigami continued to look at a loss with each inquiry before finally stating he was in no mood to quarrel with the blue-haired teen and was actually quite hungry. Courtesy could be blamed for the sudden invitation he offered Black Star. However, he wouldn't be at all disappointed if the assassin refused and left them to their supper.

Another pleasant scent trailed through Black Star's nose, and he folded his arms across his chest, responding that he wouldn't leave his opponent in peace and would gladly disrupt their peaceful dinner. After all, if his enemy was to dangle the prospect of a warm meal in front of the assassin only to yank it away, he would have to eat. He wouldn't be denied a meal.

As he followed the reaper and demon weapon out of the room, Death the Kid assured him that he didn't mind sharing their dinner and he wouldn't deny Black Star food. The blue-haired meister raised a hand, casting aside all protests and insisting he, as the great star that he was, would eat every last crumb of food if he had to. That would show the reaper, and if it didn't, perhaps reminding the symmetry-fanatic of the busted window would.

Meanwhile, from where she sat with a serving of cold soup and marinated tofu, Tsubaki began to wonder what her meister had gotten himself into.

-/-\\-|-/-\\-

 _A/N: And that's the first chapter. I had fun writing it and hope you enjoyed reading. Let me know what you think because, like Black Star, the review button is quite the star itself. Thank you._


	2. Extraterrestrial

_A/N: Hello and a thank you to **What2do** and **Scooti** for their reviews. It is greatly appreciated. ^^  
Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater._

2\. Extraterrestrial

"So I've been giving aliens some thought."

Death the Kid turns to give Black Star a dubious stare, unsure of where this sudden train of thought came from or where it's destined to go. He believes it's going to travel somewhere absurd, but that is to be expected, so he wonders if he should stop the assassin now before the conversation gets out of hand.

"Aliens?" Kid echoes in bewilderment.

So much for stopping the conversation.

"Yeah, aliens," Black Star confirms with a curt nod. "You know, the green kind with the gigantic heads? If they have large heads, one would think they have huge brains or something, right?"

Kid looks around, concerned someone else is hearing this conversation and mumbles, "I suppose that would be a logical guess, however, what if their skulls are big and their brains are rather small?"

Black Star shakes his head with uncharacteristic certainty. "Nah, they have the sense to make those big ass UFOs. Those things probably take brain power to build and navigate, so I can only assume ET has a bit going on in his noggin."

The grim reaper blinks, unable to think of a reply. Luckily, Black Star is on a roll and probably would have run over any input Kid had to offer.

"Something that bothers me is why they haven't formed an attack strategy yet," Black Star explains, tapping his fingers on the desk before him. "They have the means and there have been sightings, so obviously they're sniffing around the earth to figure out what's what. Why not enslave us all now? What's stopping them?"

"Perhaps they're only in the first stage of their movement?" Kid suggests in a skeptical tone, briefly wondering how he is allowing himself to be partaking in such a ludicrous discussion. "They're doing a thorough investigation of the human race?"

Black Star gives it some consideration but ends up shaking his head, responding quietly, "That's not it. It was bothering me all night. I almost woke up Tsubaki to get her opinion, but after the salsa assault, she made me vow never to wake her up unless it's a serious emergency."

Kid rolls his eyes, completely familiar with the salsa incident, but he remains silent. It appears Black Star is about to make his point, but he can't be sure. After all, with the calculating look in the assassin's eyes, it is entirely possible the teen's mind is going to snap from the overabundance of thinking before he can even reach the heart of the question.

"Black Star, if you're about to tell me that you plan to go on an alien hunt, I'm going to stop you right now and say it's completely idiotic, even for you," Kid begins in a warning tone. "You've had surprisingly beneficial epiphanies before, but your recent plans have been ridiculous."

Black Star glowers at his friend, opening his mouth to protest but Kid glares pointedly at him.

"Need I remind you of last week's mission in Belgium?" the shinigami asks. "And don't try to convince me the tree's roots should have planted themselves further into the ground. You knew very well you could rip the entire thing out and toss it. If that doesn't sound crazy enough for you, what about kicking the sun? Also, since you brought up the matter, the salsa incident wasn't one of your greatest moments either."

"Fine, I get the point!" Black Star exclaims and quickly ducks his head, eyes darting around the room out of fear he's been noticed, but no one tells him to shut up. Turning back to Kid, he whispers, "Sure, while those ideas may not have been as brilliant-"

"Absolutely preposterous," Kid interrupts.

"As brilliant," Black Star strains, one eye stretching disturbingly wide, "you will have no choice but to agree with me on this one. I am certain of the reason aliens haven't obliterated the humans and forced them to become their pets."

Kid releases a long sigh, resisting the urge to rub at the sore spot on his head where a slight migraine is threatening to build. "And what's that?" he inquires tiredly.

Inch by inch, Black Star turns his gaze to the front of the room, mouth set in a grim line. Kid follows to where the assassin has set his sights, grimacing at the scene before them.

"If you two are done chatting, perhaps one of you would like to come down here and be my assistant?" Stein inquires from the front of the classroom, peering at the assassin and shinigami while jabbing at the spleen of the mangled specimen on his desk. "Actually, I could use both of you. This particular organ is being somewhat difficult, but if I had another pair of hands or so..."

Kid blinks and surveys the classroom and all eyes that are on Black Star and himself. Soul is trying not to laugh from where he sits beside a pale Maka, and Tsubaki looks sympathetic as usual. Kid isn't sure where Liz has disappeared to, but Patty is enjoying a carefree snooze from where she resides behind Tsubaki.

"There," Black Star hisses through gritted teeth. "You see? What alien is going to touch that with their wacky technology. As long as Stein is here, extraterrier life won't even think about messing with Earth!"

"It's 'extraterrestrial'," Kid responds softly, slowly rising to his feet as Stein beckons to both with an overly smug grin. "I really hate you for this."

"Think of it this way," Black Star says as he follows Kid down to where Stein and his battered specimen are waiting. "By doing this and contributing to Stein's work, he'll see us as valuable assistants who appreciate his efforts. If aliens are to attack, Stein's mere presence will keep them well away from us."

Kid shoots a confused look over his shoulder before muttering, "I assumed you would be happy to fight aliens at any time. Don't you consider them to be a challenge?"

Black Star grimaces, slowing to a halt before approaching Stein's desk. "I don't know," he admits in a hushed tone so only Kid can hear. "Give me a kishin or witch any day. Aliens feel more threatening, with their flying machines and bulbous eyes. They're like snot-colored flies on teacup saucers. How could I fight one of those things seriously?"

"The same way you fought the salsa?" Kid responds in bewilderment. "Without any strategy or finesse and a massacre oozing from your fingertips?"

"Tsubaki doesn't remember the salsa assault like I do."

-/-\\-|-/-\\-

 _A/N: Why salsa? Well... I was trying to think of an outrageous, vague story for Black Star to recall and it was while doing so that I opened my fridge and promptly had to juggle the container of salsa that popped out at me. So I thought, 'Hey? Assault of the salsa? Why not?' Yeah, this is where I get my inspiration... From the warring contents of my fridge._

 _Anyway, chapter two is completed and I hope you liked it. The salsa will be explained in a later chapter (probably) so until then have a wonderful, vicious salsa-free day._


	3. Fear

_A/N: Hey, fingers, what'cha doing? This doesn't look like the homework I should be completing... When did procrastination take you hostage and what does it want in return?_

3\. Fear

He was the kind of person who was capable of spouting absolute idiocy yet still manage to fascinate him.

Death the Kid continued away from Death Weapon Meister Academy, listening closely to the taunts the assassin threw after him. Black Star vowed he would someday take the young reaper down, just as he had when they first met. The declaration merely bounced off the unresponsive student as he continued to leave Black Star to his rantings.

 _Merely a foolish human._ Kid thought, casting uninterested glances to the students who watched him pass. Some whispered behind raised hands, and others avoided his gaze. Their unease didn't bother him, not really. He'd grown accustomed to the barrier that had been constructed between himself and mortals. Even when he was little, he knew how people felt about gods of death. Frayed pages in ancient tomes did well to explain, so he never minded when others chose not to acknowledge him out of fear they'd be deemed inferior.

Kid fought back a sigh, peering out over the city. It looked so peaceful in the late afternoon, like a miniature setting for a child's dolls. If he were to follow the same train of thought as his ancestors, he could think of the city as his own box of toys. Every life in every home belonged to him. Each soul was his to take. He was a god and his place was above the foolish humans, right where he stood now.

He'd always found the notion flawed, though he never said.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

Kid's eyes turned lazily in the direction of Black Star's boisterous tone.

"I don't care if you're the son of a god!" the assassin exclaimed. " I'm the greatest man this world will ever see, and all gods will see the bottoms of my shoes! I'm gonna crush them all until I'm the only one standing! You be sure to remember that, shinigami!"

 _He's an idiot._ Kid rolled his eyes, about to descend down the academy's steps when he faltered. Defeat the gods? Did this loudmouth understand exactly what it was he strived for? Did he only see gods as mere obstacles, something that could be easily pushed aside? Was he not intimidated by the legends of reapers and their icy hearts and unforgiving touch when collecting souls?

Kid blinked as an unexpected smile worked its way onto his mouth. _He's an interesting guy._ The young reaper released a short laugh. _He acknowledges me as an opponent. To him, I'm no different than the other roadblocks he encounters as he climbs to the top. He doesn't fear being looked down upon, and if that's the case..._

"Huh, did you just laugh at me? Be sure to mark it as the last time you laugh at another, because I won't tolerate anyone makin' fun of me!" Black Star snapped.

Kid turned to face the irritated assassin with a cool smile. "I wouldn't trouble myself making fun of you," the shinigami responded. "I will gladly accept all challenges you bring me."

 _Because if that's the case, he doesn't fear me._

 _-/-\\-|-/-\\-_

 _A/N: Thank you to those who review and return for more. I hope you enjoyed chapter three._


	4. Graveyard

4\. Graveyard

 _Who came back from the grave and told the story?_ _\- Tunisian Proverb_

Black Star finds the grim reaper in the graveyard, head lifted to the sneering moon with an unreadable expression. The assassin is very careful in his approach, using a level of stealth that would be quite beneficial on actual missions, but this time is different. He isn't the star of the show and has no need to make a bold entrance, for he is simply an extra in this moment of time. The true point of interest sits beneath a crooked network of alabaster limbs, home to the silver hooks that dangle precariously from limber branches.

Moving soundlessly, the curious Black Star reaches his friend's side and looks down at him. Mildly curious, he asks what he's doing.

Lids part to reveal serene, gold eyes that turn to face bewildered green, blinking calmly at the soul standing before him. Slowly, Death the Kid's attention turns back to the darkened void above and he responds, "Whenever Halloween comes around, the graveyard becomes a little louder."

There is confusion on the other teen's face which draws a brief smile from the seated reaper. Raising a hand, Kid extends his fingers towards the nearest tombstone, murmuring, "Right over there, only a few paces from us, a soul is quietly singing. I can't make them out, but I believe it's a young girl. She's singing about what is beyond this life."

The assassin shifts his focus on the cracked stone, but that is all he can see. It is only a dull rock carved with delicate precision with an angel crouched on top. Even the engraving, once written in intricate loops, is chipped and weathered. He doesn't see nor hear a young girl.

"It's a reaper thing," Black Star mumbles, returning his attention to his friend. "I just see rocks and dirt."

The shinigami's eyes drift across the graveyard, following invisible specters and listening to the many voices, whether joyous or sorrowful. Softly, he says, "I see the past of Death City. I see a few ancestors of the students now. Meisters and weapons from the past, souls that lived proudly, others who died with too many regrets, and a few who scarcely lived at all."

Black Star frowns at that, folding his arms and leaning against the cold bark of the tree. "What about the little girl? Who was she?"

The grim reaper's sights fall upon the grave a few feet away, and his expression descends into one of melancholy. Listening to the soft tune the girl spins through the air, he responds quietly, "She is Lena Berenice." He looks up at Black Star. "Kim Diehl's aunt who passed away while quite young. If I were to look closer, I could determine what happened to her but..."

"It's fine." Black Star keeps his attention on the tombstone. "Why are you sitting out here? Everyone's just about ready for the party back at the Academy."

"They don't leave the graveyard."

The student stretches his legs out, releasing a sigh that creates a momentary cloud before it quickly disperses in the cool, night air. "The souls don't go beyond the fence, but rather stay here and mingle. They rotate around the cemetery, over and over, some conversing, some keeping a silent vigil. Come morning, they'll return to the peace and quiet of whatever lies beyond and few will ever know they were here at all." His lips form a soft smile. "That's why I'm here. If I'm to see them and hear them, then I shall stay here to acknowledge them and listen to their stories."

Black Star nods very slowly, squinting one last time at the various graves and the wonders his eyes won't allow him to see. After a moment, he asks, "Do you talk to them?"

"Not usually," the shinigami responds with a quick shrug of his shoulders. "Most of them ignore me, but I do get the occasional soul who doesn't mind a conversation."

"I'm gonna talk your ear off, so get ready for that."

From where he sits, Kid cracks a smile but it quickly vanishes when the words register. Silently, he turns his blank countenance to the assassin.

"What?" Black Star manages to smirk. "Being the big star that I am, you have to prepare for my passing, right? Don't stare at me with that dead face. I'm not saying I'm going to kiss the grave tomorrow, but rather in a couple hundred years or so."

The grim reaper releases an incredulous laugh before he can stop himself, and Black Star's maniacal grin makes the humorous statement all the more absurd.

"A couple hundred years?" the young man echoes once he's stifled his quiet chuckles. "Do you honestly expect to live that long?"

Black Star's expression twists into one of devious glee, as though he's just been presented to the depths of Hell and has the outrageous notion to use a fire extinguisher on everything.

"Do you honestly expect me to live and die like the mundane?" he responds.

Unable to disagree, the shinigami leans his head back against the pale tree and its groaning limbs, murmuring softly, "No, I suppose not."

-/-\\-|-/-\\-

 _A/N: Happy Halloween!_


	5. Intruder

_A/N: Hello again. Sorry for the wait, but thank you to everyone who comes back for more.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater._

5\. Intruder

The unexpected creak of wooden floorboards woke him in the night, and Death the Kid's eyes slid open, slow and calculating as he determined the exact location of the noise. Random shifting in the old manor was normal, just the building settling, however, he could tell this interruption of the night's silence had been done by human feet. If he were to guess, it had come from the foyer, just in front of the dining room doors.

The grim reaper pulled himself from the many layers covering his bed, crouching low to the ground and fishing two baseball bats out from underneath. It wasn't as if he needed them, being quite efficient in hand to hand combat, but Liz had insisted rather fiercely he keep one. It was of his own OCD accord he have _two_. For Liz, stashing baseball bats under their beds was a way of keeping the 'good old days' alive. She still was, after all, the Demon of Brooklyn, which was exactly why he preferred not to wake either of his weapon partners. There was no telling what they would do to an intruder in Gallows Manor.

Kid waited by the door of his room, listening intently to the footsteps on the main floor. They were quick and light, like the intruder had a certain goal or destination in mind. When the creaking of the kitchen door echoed up the stairs to Kid's ears, he nodded in satisfaction and started down the hallway.

 _Figures._ He thought to himself as he swiftly descended down the staircase, weapons in hand. _Our more valuable dishes are in the kitchen. Now…Who would summon their wits to break into Lord Death's home?_

Kid crept through the dining room with a scowl as he heard the sound of drawers being ripped open, followed by banging cupboard doors and sighs of exasperation. Obviously, the thief was having trouble locating the prize he intended to collect. That would give Kid some time to catch the intruder off guard.

The shinigami slowly pushed the kitchen door open, thankful for its soft hinges, and slinked across the threshold, stopping with both bats gripped tightly in his hands.

The intruder had his back turned to Kid and was stretching to reach the highest shelf beside the fridge. Kid squinted against the darkness but was unable to identify the shadowy figure. With a steady hand reaching to the side, he flipped on the light switch and lifted his baseball bats into the air, preparing himself for an assault.

The burglar whipped around, eyes wide in horror, and Kid reeled back in surprise, nearly dropping a bat on his foot.

"Black Star?" the grim reaper hissed incredulously. "Why the hell are you breaking into Gallows Manor at two-thirty in the morning?"

The prowling assassin blinked once at the frantic reaper, sent a confused glance to either baseball bat, and responded softly, "I needed mayonnaise."

-/-\\-|-/-\\-

 _A/N: This one was written quite awhile ago when I had the idea to make a Soul Eater series dedicated to random drabbles such as this. AutumnMobile12 gets full credit for the idea behind this one. It just popped into her head, so I wrote it. Hope you all like it. I aim to return soon, especially with the holidays on the way, but we'll see what ideas come around._


	6. Coward

_A/N: Spoilers for the end of Soul Eater's manga, so heads up!_

 _-/-\\-|-/-\\-_

6\. Coward

The assassin was weary and beaten down, but he tried not to let it show as he wandered the Academy's twisted halls. The conflict with the kishin Asura had pulled so much from him and his friends, leaving them all drained. Some had gone to the DWMA's infirmary while others sat with their friends on the front steps, thankful for the battle's end. Instead of joining them, Black Star had disappeared into the school to check up on other students, though he would never admit to that as his motive. He didn't wanted his comrades thinking he was turning extra soft and squishy.

He found himself before the door to the Death Room and entered, continuing beneath the guillotines, curious as to what condition Lord Death was in. Black Star assumed he was probably awaiting the return of his students. More than likely, Kid had already visited him, hence why the young reaper had left so quickly upon reaching the Academy's front steps.

The room opened around Black Star and sunlight shone through the windows, casting everything in a cheery light that was almost unfitting considering the past battle. Lord Death wasn't reflected in his mirror, nor was he bobbing up and down and congratulating Black Star on their victory as the assassin approached. Instead, Black Star only saw tattered fabric pulled tightly around a skinny figure and three alabaster lines jutting out against the black.

The assassin stopped walking and narrowed his eyes at the person in Death's spot as a small theory began forming. It was Kid, wasn't it? Kid had his back to him and was wearing his father's cloak, which only meant...

Black Star grimaced, unsure of what to say or how to make his presence known. It was safe to assume Kid already knew of the assassin behind him, but Black Star didn't want to interrupt, just in case there was some ceremony he'd intruded upon. If Kid hadn't acknowledged his friend, perhaps he was still speaking with his father, or at least saying some final words to the fallen shinigami.

There was the shifting of cloth, and Black Star blinked in surprise when Kid turned to look at him. The reaper's piercing eyes weren't as cold as usual, but they didn't look any better. There was no spark of life remaining, only two gold slabs painted with grief. The shinigami looked broken, but that wasn't the worst of it.

Black Star's throat grew tight as he swallowed a shard of ice.

Beneath his friend's look of anguish, visible against the ash and scattered wounds, were the tears that crept from the shinigami's eyes and trickled across his skin. They made trails in the soot, leaving a truly wretched sight, but Black Star wasn't focused on any of it. Instead, the pain in his friend's expression came and left Black Star with feelings that turned his stomach.

Triumph. Satisfaction. A deep sense of relief.

The assassin's skin crawled as the emotions bled through him, regardless of his friend's anguish. He wanted to punch himself in the face, travel back to the moon and allow Asura to finish him off. Anything would be better than the peace seeping through him.

They comforted him. He was comforted by Kid's tears, and it was for the most childish of reasons. The pain, the crying, all of it, left Black Star knowing they were still on equal ground. Ever since the assassin had spoken to Masamune, an encounter that had left him paralyzed and sobbing like a helpless child, he'd felt defeated. Never had he dealt with feelings like the ones The Enchanted Blade had conjured. Those feelings had reminded him of Kid's cold demeanor, his inability to show such melancholy. If he was able to lock up pain and sadness when Black Star couldn't, in that way, the grim reaper surpassed Black Star, and that had left the assassin empty.

Until now.

Each tear smothered Black Star's dread of being lower than the god and delivered a subtle satisfaction. They confirmed something could disrupt his friend's emotionless being, could make him even more human.

Black Star now knew something could break the son of Lord Death.

Each chilling thought left Black Star more dead inside. He was a complete bastard, worrying about such petty things when his friend had lost his father and was allowing himself to show such a vulnerable side. How could the assassin be concerned about himself? He wanted to feel empathetic; he desperately tried to find it inside himself, and perhaps he did, but it was quickly drowned out by selfish victory.

The little god of Death could break.

Kid didn't speak, despite Black Star's look of bitter hate. Even when the assassin turned and strode back the way he'd come, Kid didn't say a word.

The assassin fled the room, cursing himself, screaming internally. _Coward. You damn coward._

He couldn't remain in that room, not with a sight like that. Without a doubt, it was a sight he prayed to never see again, and as soon as he sent that wish up to the god he would surpass, he hated himself.

No matter how many times he could try and convince himself, it wouldn't matter. His prayer wasn't for Kid, but for himself. He wouldn't be able to stand that horrific pandemonium of emotions should he see the shinigami's tears for a second time. The assassin would also break.

Black Star gritted his teeth, leaving the Death Room and his friend behind.

 _Coward. Selfish, damn coward._

 _-/-\\-|-/-\\-_

 _A/N: Originally called lacrim/o, I don't remember where this idea came from. It just seemed like a sad notion, Black Star feeling comforted by the fact Kid can be emotionally tormented just like everyone else. Naturally, Black Star would be disgusted with himself for allowing such satisfaction, but perhaps those are feelings he will deal with in another chapter..._


	7. Cheer

Chapter 7. Cheer

"This place looks like one of those cliché, overly packed photos from some Christmas special in a magazine."

Kid turned to glower at Black Star as the assassin stepped into Gallows Manor before muttering darkly, "Dad likes it when the house is done up for the holidays. Patty isn't too opposed to the idea either, okay? If you're going to comment, just wait outside. I just need to grab some school books, so you don't need to come in."

"Nah, it's fine," Black Star responded, carelessly waving one hand. "It's just... not what I was expecting for the home of a death god."

Gallows Manor was filled to the brim with Christmas cheer. Greenery had been spun around every bannister while lights hung above the door frames. Reindeer figurines were positioned on every surface. A massive pine tree was located within the living room, ornaments and flickering lights dangling from every branch. Meticulously wrapped presents had been symmetrically positioned beneath the base, tempting Black Star to roll his eyes and scoff, but he settled for a knowing smirk when Kid gave him a warning look.

Following the grim reaper farther into the manor, Black Star eyed the red bows and golden bells located on the furniture before his skeptical gaze caught something else.

"Oh, score!" he cried, preparing to make a beeline for a plate of cookies and milk left near the dining room door. He didn't make it the first five inches before Kid grabbed the hood of his sweater and tugged him back.

"Just don't," the golden-eyed meister hissed, shoving Black Star towards the front door. "Wait outside. Please." He said the last word through gritted teeth, making sure it sounded more like a threat than a simple request.

"I highly doubt you left those for Santa," Black Star laughed, leaning against the foyer's doorframe. "I hate to be the one to burst your bubble, but the jolly fatty isn't real."

"You must enjoy crushing the hearts of children," Kid noted sourly. "Patty left those, okay? She doesn't exactly believe in Santa Clause, but she doesn't deny the existence of some obese creep shimmying down chimney's to watch folk dream." At Black Star's weird look, Kid added, "Her words, not mine."

"Right," Black Star mumbled, glancing over the manor one last time. "Pity you don't have candy canes or snowman, though. That's real Christmas cheer, isn't it? I guess you're not as hardcore as I had originally thought."

Kid opened his mouth to protest before letting it drop shut, unsure of what to say. After some consideration, he responded dubiously, "You were just teasing me for my home's appearance, and now you tell me it's not enough?"

"Does Lord Death think it's enough?" Black Star inquired. "After all, it's not like you have any lights outside or anything. Plus, where's the whole blow-up reindeer deal, huh? Isn't that a thing, too? Oh, oh!" Black Star thrust an accusatory finger at Kid, yelling, "Zeus!"

"It's Jesus!" Kid snapped impatiently, stalking over to the assassin and forgetting why he'd even gone home in the first place. "I don't know why it's such a big deal to you. You looked like you were about to start laugh—You _did_ start laughing, right before your magazine comment!"

"Oh, come on!" Black Star protested, raising his hands innocently. "This is actually cool. Death City is always lacking during Christmas seeing as we don't get snow like other people do. It's nice to see Death likes to keep things festive at home."

"It gets stressful," Kid replied after a tired sigh. "Keeping everything in perfect place, I mean. It took five hours to get that star on the tree." The grim reaper jabbed a thumb in the direction of the cookies. "I directed Patty to make sugar cookies because chocolate chip would've been too hazardous. One chocolate chip out of place and that's it, the cookies are a horrific abomination."

Black Star cracked a smile and shook his head. "You must turn Christmas into Hell for Liz and Patty."

Kid narrowed his eyes, unamused at the assumption. "There is nothing wrong with making sure everything is pristine and flawless," he muttered. "Besides, they get me back one way or another. Last year, Patty would position the bulbs on the Christmas tree off by one centimeter. It gave me a panic attack every morning. The year before that? Liz only found _seven_ of the eight wreaths we have in storage. It was maddening."

The assassin snickered mercilessly and crossed his arms. "Yeah? What about this year? You're not exactly the Grinch, what with this whole display and all." He motioned to their surroundings with a waving finger. "Liz and Patty must have been vicious."

"Actually, they haven't," Kid responded, leaning back against the doorframe and raising his head with a smug smile. "Perhaps they've finally come to understand and accept the need for beautiful symmet—"

Black Star frowned in confusion as his friend broke off, watching the shinigami's gaze turn from confused to horrified before it finally morphed into rage. Slowly, Black Star turned his attention to what had the grim reaper so perturbed and blinked in alarm at the fresh branch of mistletoe hanging above his head.

Kid glared at the plant for a few moments and, without looking at the equally indignant assassin, furiously screamed a single name that echoed throughout the brightly decorated manor. "Patty!"

-/-\\-|-/-\\-

 _A/N: That's the last time Kid forces you to make sugar cookies instead of chocolate chip, isn't it, Patty?_

 _So, this wasn't the planned Christmas chapter, but the original was somewhat daunting. I'll probably be posting it pretty soon, though. As for this one, I wrote it up very quickly while short on ideas. I guess it turned out okay._

 _Anyway, I'd like to wish you all a happy holiday! Hope you enjoyed this short little chapter. For those of you who've read Exotic and Unordinary, may I direct your attention to chapter 29. Crazy Whiskey and Garlic? If you remember the end to that one, you probably know how this year is going to turn out... Hope you all like it. Enjoy the holidays, everyone!_


	8. Choice

_A/N: Anyone ever find themselves in a layer of sweat and pure exhaustion, the kind where droplets fall from your nose and people back away because the whole room has become an exercise zone covered in a cloud of stench and sweat? ...Anyone?_  
 _Disclaimer: Soul Eater isn't mine, y'all._

8\. Choice

Death City was always quiet in the early morning, something Kid was always thankful for. During certain mornings, such as this one, the grim reaper let the blissful calm of the city soak into his mind, numbing all troubles like a natural anesthesia. That morning, he'd spent two hours readjusting paintings after a restless night tossing and turning while sleep eluded him. He'd awoken early just as the sun's eyes were scanning the horizon as it meandered into the pale sky.

Kid looked up at the sun, almost scowling at the lazy demeanor of the flaring sphere. It looked so content as it nabbed a few extra hours of shut-eye. Meanwhile, the shinigami was trailing through empty streets, battling with the presence of some troubled thought that had yet to make itself clear. Why did he feel uneasy? Had he left a painting uneven? Maybe it was—

"Yo, Kid!"

The shinigami turned, eyes widening momentarily at the sudden outburst in the still morning, but his expression shifted to neutral upon seeing a familiar explosion of blue hair. He watched in partial amusement as Black Star raced toward him with an impressive bed head and sweat flying off his excited face.

"Black Star," he greeted, nodding politely before wrinkling his nose as the assassin drew closer. "Out for a run I take it?"

"Yeah, I've got to wake up the city with my star power," Black Star responded, stopping in front of the grim reaper and stretching his arms over his head. The noxious stench of sweat and dirt poured off the meister, nearly forcing Kid to take a step back, but he remained where he was, allowing only a slight cough to indicate his disgust.

"This city can't get moving until I've filled the streets, you know?" Black Star grinned, reaching down to brush his fingers along to ground while stretching his legs. "I usually just go back and forth across the city until I reach the Academy, and then I head home again. Tsubaki usually has breakfast ready by then." Straightening, the teen looked over Kid with a raised eyebrow before inquiring, "So what are you doing out here this early? Some shinigami ritual?"

Something shifted in Kid's mind, like a rusty gear that's been jamming an entire clockwork of thought, and the troubled feeling from earlier was back again.

"Not really," Kid responded while Black Star twisted from side to side, cracking his back. "I didn't sleep much last night, and I spent a long time on the manor's symmetry this morning. I needed to get out in the fresh—" He trailed off, narrowing his eyes as Black Star raised an arm, wiping a trail of sweat from his skin and whisking it off his fingers. Any freshness the air once held had been obliterated, so Kid didn't bother finishing his sentence.

"Right, got'cha," Black Star mumbled, completing his stretching and peering down the street. "Well, I can spare a few moments. Where were you headed? I grant you the permission to ask me to keep you company while you walk there."

Kid blinked dubiously, turning to glance down the street before responding, "I didn't have a destination in mind."

"Great, we'll head this way!" Black Star exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air and starting down the cobblestone path. "I usually go this way. You're lucky you were out walking. Now you can see the city open its eyes when I fuel it with my awesomeness."

Kid had a feeling the only sight he would be seeing were flowers wilting in their pots on doorsteps and in windowsills while the assassin's stench murdered each one, but he remained silent and trailed after his friend.

"Wake up, Death City!" Black Star called, waving his arms about as though embracing the entire population. "Take the star power and fuel up for the day! I don't need all of it to surpass God! I can spare some for the mortals."

Kid watched Black Star, once again feeling that irritating notion prodding at his mind. As the assassin jumped into the air, kicking his legs out with a heroic cheer, he softly asked, "Why do you do this, Black Star?"

The other teen turned around with a manic grin. "Do what?"

The grim reaper motioned to their surroundings, replying, "Everything. You go out running and let all your energy go into this city. Why? Why is it you want to surpass God?"

Black Star shrugged. "I don't know. Someone has to do it, don't they? If not, that guy is just going to rule on top of the food chain forever and that's boring. I'm the big man here, okay? Why should God get all the praise and glory?"

"What happens when you reach the top?"

"I win, duh!" Black Star let out a boisterous laugh, the one when he bends back and lets it all go to the sky. When he finished, he smiled smugly. "When I defeat God, I'll be the big man everyone talks about. Well, even more than they do now, I mean."

The prickling sensation in his mind turned into a quiet ring, and Kid frowned, murmuring, "What will you do when people want to surpass you? Isn't that going to get rough after awhile?"

Black Star stopped walking, taking a moment to consider the inquiry before responding, "Sure, but I'll take on anyone. When I'm God, I won't let anyone surpass me. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't back down."

The gears in Kid's head snapped into place, one by one, and he stared at his friend. "Even if you wanted to," he echoed briefly as an amused smirk twisted his mouth. That was the thing that had been bothering him all morning. The ability of choosing freely. Black Star had made it his goal to surpass God and get stronger, simply because he wanted to. Kid, on the other hand, wasn't blessed with such freedom and on this particular morning, that hard truth struck him like a sledgehammer to the gut.

"I guess you don't have that, do you?"

For a moment, Kid's skin went cold and his eyes raked over Black Star in disbelief. It had taken him a sleepless night and part of a morning to unravel the troubles his mind had conjured, but Black Star had guessed them in a matter of seconds.

"You have to be big-shot Death, don't you?" Black Star clarified. "You've had to do this job since you were born, and it's not like you can resign or anything. If you wanted to start the apocalypse, then I suppose you'd drop the job in an instant, but obviously you can't do that."

The assassin's laugh met unregistering ears as Kid spoke numbly. "I suppose that's true. I was locked in this role at birth, and I have no way of breaking out. You can give it all up whenever you want. What's stopping you from living normally?" The golden-eyed teen shook his head in bewilderment. "Why are you after such an outlandish goal that will ultimately paint a target on the back of your head? What is it that drives you to make everything so difficult for yourself?"

"Difficult?" Black Star looked confused before crossing his arms stubbornly. "I set up my life how I want it. This is a game, shinigami, and I've placed the settings on expert. Once the final boss is defeated, I don't get to take a break, and that's fine with me. Instead, I get to continue the game for as long as I please. I want to keep going, and you should, too."

Extending an arm to indicate the world around them, Black Star declared firmly, "Look at all this, huh? You get to watch over all of this. You're not the hero in your own game, Kid. You're the creator, and you have the privilege of making sure the system is running smoothly for everyone else. You can claim that proud achievement as your own even though you aren't Death yet because, as you said, you're locked in. I'll surpass God and be the guy everyone talks about, but you're the one everyone can look to for running the show." The assassin released a grin that pulled an exasperated smile from his friend. "That's gotta outweigh everything that might suck about the job, right?"

Kid raised his shoulders in defeat. "I suppose you might be right."

"Of course I'm right," Black Star proclaimed sternly. "I'm the man with a never ending mission, so of course I'm right."

They walked in silence for a few moments until another thought struck Kid, making him turn with a puzzled expression. "Why all the gaming analogies?"

"Soul bought part two of _Ghoul Obliteration_ the other day, but we can't make it past level five," Black Star answered in dejection. "I haven't gotten it out of my head since."

"Most of what you just told me was due to you being stumped on a video game?"

"That doesn't mean I didn't believe in every word of it."

-/-\\-|-/-\\-

 _A/N: A special thank you to **What2do** who gets full credit for this idea. I hope it was close to what you had in mind, but I certainly enjoyed writing it. Thank you very much. Hope you all liked it. ^^_


	9. Nevermore

_A/N: Here we are for yet another chapter. I warn you there are **spoilers** for the manga, mainly the Salvage Arc and the last few chapters of the series. Aside from that, enjoy the chapter and all of it's melancholy..._

9\. Nevermore

Black Star never mentions the look of perpetual exhaustion in his friend's eyes or the way the grim reaper sighs in defeat when his face is buried in books. He doesn't bring up the meister's downcast expressions or the fact that his smiles have become all the more rare. The assassin's usual jokes are strained around the grim reaper, offered tentatively in the hopes that his friend will laugh at them, but he never does.

Black Star rests his chin on folded arms while he watches Kid pace back and forth before the old mirror in the Death Room. The death god is flipping through a book, devouring its words, stopping every so often to peer up at the ceiling before returning to the task at hand. Black Star thinks he's researching shinigami from ancient times, but he isn't sure. What he does know is that lunch has been over for fifteen minutes, and the invitation he'd offered Kid is now pointless since their friends have already returned to class.

He doesn't talk about the alarming amount of time Kid is absent from their little group. Being Death is hard work, Black Star and the others understand, but they all agree they saw the previous Lord Death more. When he's not in the Death Room, Kid is in the library, positioned on ladders while scanning book titles and balancing multiple volumes on a bent knee. If the shinigami is absent from school, he's at home, reading and re-reading while jotting down notes on old parchment.

Black Star has yet to bring up how worried everyone is and how they want to speak with their friend. Maka has tried, but Kid's mind is usually tending to other matters and he doesn't register the concern in his friend's voice. When he does, he'll present one of his smiles, the one laced with deep sorrow, and insist he is fine. When Maka relays this to the others, following it up with some false words of encouragement, Black Star resists muttering 'bull' under his breath.

Black Star never reminds Kid that he'd promised to help his friend create the perfect world. He doesn't offer up the memory of being in that cursed book with the splotch of ink and its pointless lectures about power. Although the assassin has ideas, he keeps them to himself, not wanting to assign Kid anymore work for fear the grim reaper will truly fold beneath the pressure. Instead, he sits quietly off to the side, rocking back and forth while Kid lights another candle to help him work.

It has become something of a ritual, Kid sitting at the desk in his room while Black Star perches in the windowsill like a foreboding omen. Almost like the raven in that story written by the Poe dude. Black Star never thinks to croak 'nevermore.' The first time didn't earn much of a reaction from Kid, so he highly doubts this time will be any different.

Originally, Black Star would visit Gallows Manor to hang out with his friend, but the reaper was always busy. Soon, the assassin would show up to bring ideas regarding Kid's perfect world, but upon seeing the tired, melancholic expression on his friend's face, Black Star shut all the ideas away. Now he visits the shinigami for the sake of their friendship. These moments were some of the few times he ever saw the other meister, though it wasn't like they conversed. Half of the time, Black Star was positive Kid didn't even notice him seated in the open window with his calculating stare and troubled, half-formed sentences.

Like now.

Black Star doesn't point out that Kid sighs a lot or looks increasingly downhearted. He doesn't talk about the rare moments anyone gets to see him, or how he's always lost from the conversation when they do. He doesn't offer any ideas or assistance because he doesn't want his friend to break. Instead, he watches and waits, silent and considerate, until Kid turns and notices him in the window. The shinigami looks confused, just as Black Star imagined he would, and the blue-haired meister leans against the window's wooden frame with a disappointed frown.

 _Can't you go back to being like a human? That was one of the things I liked about you._

He doesn't say this either. This thought simply echoes in his mind and waits for the moment to be heard, but it remains locked behind clenched teeth because Black Star doesn't want to hear the answer. He doesn't want to see his friend's look of pain and regret while being told why things can't go back to normal, not completely, anyway. The times from when they were younger, when they were idiots defeating kishin and collecting souls, are gone, and even though Black Star knows those moments won't return, he can't stand to hear them out loud.

Black Star focuses his troubled gaze on the darkness outside the window.

"Nevermore," he mumbles.

-/-\\-|-/-\\-

 _A/N: A happy chapter is on the way… at least I hope so. I have a few other chapters lying around, finished and unfinished, and just about all of them are grim. I show my love for characters by tormenting them. It's a harsh process..._


	10. Philosophical

_A/N: I don't own Soul Eater or Attack on Titan._ _I don't know a unicorn either, but I'd like to..._

10\. Philosophical

When in regards to sleeping, Kid isn't familiar with the concept. Rather, his mind isn't familiar with it. Being a grim reaper, Kid is perfectly capable getting by on an hour or two of sleep for a single day. Physically and mentally, that is all his body needs, so very rarely does the shinigami fall into REM sleep.

It is for this reason that Kid sensed movement outside his window before it ever even crept open. Remaining perfectly still, Kid let his soul perception scan the area, recognizing the sleeping forms of his weapon partners down the hall before focusing specifically on the intruder at his window.

The figure slid through the open panes, pulling an obnoxious creak from the window sill. The intruder curled a lip in annoyance and continued, touching both feet to the ground and letting out a relieved sigh.

There was a click and light suddenly filled the room from the somewhat gothic chandelier overheard. Kid stood next to the open door, one hand on the light switch with a dismal look of annoyance on his face.

"It's midnight," he snapped at the teen frozen by the open window. "What the hell do you want this time and don't you _dare_ say it's for mayonnaise. You took the last jar four days ago."

Black Star blinked against the harsh light, muttering crossly, "That doesn't give you the right to blind me. Also, Tsubaki and I already used up the last jar. Lucky for you, she has scolded me for taking them in the first place and has requested I stop. I'm not here for mayonnaise."

Kid rolled his eyes, replying darkly, "Another prank then? I've told you before that I barely sleep, and after you sprained your toe trying to scare me awake last time, I assume you would have the sense not to—" Kid trailed off, giving the matter some thought and realizing that, no, Black Star would not be smart enough to leave him alone. The assassin was almost immune to pain, so a sprained toe would be nothing more than an itch to him.

"I'm not here to prank you either." Black Star's face stretched into a wide, ecstatic grin and he extended his arms, exclaiming, "I'm here to wish you a happy birthday!"

Kid opened his mouth to send the teen another scathing remark and stopped when the words registered. His birthday? The assassin had broken in to wish him a happy birthday?

"I'm the first to say so, right?" Black Star demanded with the enthusiasm of a child. "Liz and Patty are sleeping, and I highly doubt anyone else took the effort to walk here and tell you."

"Why not wait until morning?" Kid responded dubiously. "I'm going to see you at school. Besides, it—"

"No, no!" Black Star waved a finger at him. "The great me has to be the first! Everyone else's birthday wishes would be cast aside, totally ignored, because you'd be too busy anticipating mine! I made sure to get here right when the new day started, so you're welcome! Do you feel my star power being transferred over through that birthday wish? Do you?"

"Black Star," Kid began, tiredly rubbing a thumb against the corner of his eye while stifling a yawn. "I appreciate the thought and all—"

"But I could have called," Black Star interrupted, throwing his arms up in defeat. "Like anyone answers the phone at midnight. You don't even have one in your room, so are you telling me you would have gotten out of your cozy, warm bed just to see who's calling at such a blasphemous hour?"

"First," Kid said, raising a single finger, "I do have a phone in my room." He indicated the antique device on the corner table, glaring pointedly at the sheepish assassin. "Second, cold doesn't bother me, so I probably would have gotten up to see who was calling. Knowing it was you, I would have told you to shut up and let me sleep."

"But you don't need sleep," Black Star pointed out in bewilderment.

"That doesn't mean I neglect it altogether!" Kid snapped in near hysteria.

"You haven't told me to shut up yet," Black Star added, grinning triumphantly. "Obviously you've achieved your designated hours of sleep already."

"No, I'm afraid if I fall back to sleep, you won't leave," Kid growled, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back against the wall. "I am not going to wake up to you dominating our kitchen with Patty while Liz screams at me for allowing a pancake war."

"Waffle war!" Black Star corrected, sounding almost insulted. "Who'd waste perfectly good pancakes? And I'll take you up on that offer."

"What offer?"

"A waffle war! If you'll allow it on your birthday, it shall be done!" Black Star raised his head and released a maniacal cackle that was immediately cut short when the door to Kid's room was thrown open, revealing a demonic Liz and wide-eyed Patty.

"What the _hell_ are you two doing in here?" the older sister hissed, and Kid felt a sliver of apprehension upon seeing the baseball bat in her clenched fist. "Why is Black Star here?"

"Why did I hear waffle war?" Patty inquired, her face lighting up at the very idea. "Kid, can we have a waffle war? Let's invite everyone over for a waffle war!"

"We're not having a waffle war!" Kid shouted in exasperation.

"But you said we could because it's your birthday!" Black Star protested.

"Birthday?" Liz demanded, staring incredulously at her meister.

"I never said we could battle to the death with breakfast food on my birthday!" Kid responded frantically. "I was being hypothetical, and I'll have you know that—"

"Whoa, whoa!" Black Star cried, looking mildly startled. "Who said anything about it being 'to the death?' When I go down, it certainly won't be at the hands of a waffle. Does that sound right? Hands? What would you say instead? The syrupy squares of a waffle?"

"The crunchy goodness?" Patty offered, tapping a finger against her chin in consideration. "The slightly burnt edges of the waffle?"

"Forget about it!" Kid yelled, throwing his arms into the air to call for silence. "We're not going to get into a philosophical debate about how to address the 'hands' of waffles, we're not going to get into a war using waffles as ammunition, and we're _certainly_ not going to continue this ludicrous conversation any further because I will have you know, despite how much I appreciate the thought, it is _not_ my birthday!"

Black Star opened his mouth to speak and faltered, eyes narrowing in confusion before he murmured, "It's not your birthday?"

"No, it's not," Kid admitted after a long sigh. "I tried telling you before, but I couldn't get the whole sentence out. It's nice that you wanted to do this, but you have the wrong day." The grim reaper turned to look at his weapon partners and then back to Black Star before saying, "Now that we have that all settled, would you please return home? Liz, Patty, I'm sorry that you guys were woken up."

"Yeah?" Liz mumbled, hefting her bat over one shoulder and glaring tiredly at Black Star. "If you try this again, I'm going to go ballistic."

"Big Sis, is it alright if we have waffles for breakfast tomorrow?" Patty inquired, following her sister as Liz stepped into the hallway. "Not for war but simply to eat?"

"Patty, make the biggest waffle you want, just don't use it to reenact _Attack on Titan_ , okay?"

As the two voices faded down the hall, Kid slowly returned to his bed, flopping face first into the symmetrically aligned pillows without another word.

Black Star remained by the open window, awkwardly rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Not your birthday?" he echoed for a second time.

Kid opened his eyes against the smooth fabric of his pillows, almost forgetting Black Star was there. "No," came his muffled response of irritation.

There was a long silence before Kid heard Black Star tentatively murmur, "So when is your actual birthday?"

Kid pulled himself upright and stared dubiously at his friend before crying, "Like hell I'm telling you _now_!"

-/-\\-|-/-\\-

 _A/N: Bored! Bored! (Sorry, I was watching a little Sherlock awhile back.) This is the kind of chapter that results from boredom. I needed the most random thing I could get, so I sat down and did all of this really quickly. As weird as it is, I hope you all liked it._


	11. Fortune

_A/N: Hello, old chapter. This one was written a long time ago, but I never found the place to put it. While looking through almost forgotten chapters, I spotted this one and thought, "Eh, why not?" It's short and sweet. Enjoy!_

11\. Fortune

They were all sitting down to dinner in one of Death City's more casual restaurants, chatting about the recent events of the day. Soul was struggling with a plate of udon noodles, cursing every time they slipped from his chopsticks. When it became too painful for Maka to watch, she handed over a fork with a slight shake of her head.

"Cool men don't eat with chopsticks," Soul muttered, spinning the noodles onto the silverware before scooping them into his mouth.

"A big man wouldn't succumb to using a fork!" Black Star argued, viciously chopping at his own food with the two sticks. "No matter how frustrated."

In the end, before Black Star's food could resemble a sloppy mush, all of them, with a few exceptions, were given forks. Maka and Tsubaki regularly used chopsticks and were familiar with navigating food onto them. As for Kid, the shinigami explained that having _two_ chopsticks was soothing.

They soon finished dinner and were all happily crunching on fortune cookies and sharing fortunes when Maka noticed both Kid and Black Star gloomily pushing their neglected, sugary treats around empty plates.

"Hey, you two didn't eat your fortune cookies," she observed, giving the assassin and reaper a disapproving look.

"Yeah, that's the best part of the meal," Liz added, sparing Patty a helpless glance when the younger weapon slurped up the thin slip of paper like a noodle. "Don't you like knowing your fortunes?"

"We don't look at our fortunes anymore," Kid replied, sounding on the verge of being ill.

"Yeah," Black Star agreed in the same weak tone.

"Why not?" Soul asked distractedly while giving his own fortune a disgusted grimace.

"Because of Excalibur," Black Star and Kid spoke in unison, gazing despondently into the bewildered faces of their friends. "Now the only thing our fortunes ever say is 'I'll always be waiting for you.'"

-/-\\-|-/-\\-

 _A/N: It's probably true…_


	12. Crooked

_A/N: This one has been finished for awhile, but I wanted to have a few more happy chapters before posting it. I will admit this one is rather dark. There is self-harm, but it isn't brought about due to depression. Just wanted to give everyone a heads up._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater in the slightest._

12\. Crooked

"That's a stupid question. You know exactly what I'm going to say."

"Ah, humor me, Shinigami." Black Star cracks a wide smile. "The time you were most scared. When was it and why?"

The two are seated on the middle spike of the Academy's entrance, the one Black Star has officially appointed as his 'All-Can-And-Shall-Notice-Me-Here' spot. They've long since finished their lunch, something Kid had been eating alone until Black Star spotted him. Upon seeing the reaper in his designated spot, Black Star had given a few lectures that made Kid roll his eyes, and the assassin soon gave up his quest of relocating the meister. Instead, he'd seated himself across from the other boy and had started a surprisingly normal conversation.

"When I was really young and had one of my first fits about symmetry," Kid answers the question in exasperation with a dismissive snap of his wrist. "See, I know you're going to laugh because—"

"I knew it!" Black Star cackles as expected, leaning back so far Kid thinks he's going to tilt right off their perch. "Of course symmetry had a part to play in it. What was it? Off kilter picture frame? Crack in the plaster that looked a little crooked?"

"My hands," Kid responds, expression darkening so quickly that Black Star falters in his interrogation. The shinigami simply blinks, all emotion draining from his eyes and he bows his head, repeating, "My hands. I cut one by accident for some stupid, childish reason I don't even remember anymore. Perhaps I was attempting to cook something for Father. When I saw the wound, it looked... _wrong_ being only on one hand and not the other so..."

Black Star doesn't speak as Kid trails off, unsure of what to say. After a few seconds, he inquires hesitantly, "So you intentionally cut your other hand?"

Kid nods once, meeting Black Star's curious gaze for only a moment. "But I messed up and because I couldn't stand the imbalance, I tried correcting it and ended up with another imperfect injury. I went around and around, slice after slice, frantically trying to fix a problem I didn't fully understand." The grim reaper exhales slowly. "Dad came home a few minutes after I'd begun my little fit and was able to help me."

Black Star swallows, wondering how awkward it would be to apologize for bringing up such a sensitive topic. After a long silence, he deems his planned apology late and weird, disregarding it altogether, so he focuses on the sky and says something else entirely.

"I always tell people I'm never scared, that I've been fearless my whole life," the assassin mumbles. "That's what I tell myself, but I know it's not true. Well, only a tiny fraction of it isn't true."

Without a word from Kid, Black Star continues softly.

"There was a time when I was just a child that sticks out in my mind. I don't remember how old I was. Maybe I was four or five, but who cares. Death City was a big place, and I was..." Black Star shakes his head stubbornly, forcing a cocky smile. "No, I was the big man who towered over this city, but I liked to wander around the streets and stuff. I would get lost some days, but I'd climb a building and find the Academy from there. It was just the casual wandering of a kid, y'know?"

Kid blinks calmly, inclining his head ever so slightly to allow Black Star to continue. The assassin is using his quiet voice, the one Kid doesn't hear often. He always uses this tone when talking about something he truly believes in or during the rare times when he discusses the lost lives of others. Kid doesn't know where the story is going, but he does know it's not one Black Star relays easily.

"Anyway, I went out walking when I was just four or five, to see some sweets shop I'd passed the day before." Black Star cracks a few knuckles before continuing on to the next hand for the others. "I couldn't find the dumb place, and I took more than a few wrong turns until I ended up in that one shady area of Death City people avoid just because it looks creepy. I wasn't scared, or anything like that," he adds hastily, but there is hesitation in his eyes. "I was just about to turn back when a hand grabbed my shoulder."

The story halts there for a second while Black Star fidgets, scratching the side of his nose and watching the drooling sun with deep scrutiny. He glances at Kid who still has yet to say anything and exhales slowly. "It was just some old bum, but he wasn't exactly the scrawniest of apes. He pulled at my arm until he could see my tattoo and then just lost it. He started screaming about his family, his little baby girl, and how I'd taken all of it from him." Black Star stared out over the golden expanse of desert, seeming to mutter the next part to himself. "He was a wreck, and he blamed me."

Kid looks down at his own feet that are swinging freely over the spike's edge, briefly considering what he has to add to this story. Anything he can think of, he assumes Black Star has probably heard it before. He wonders about the old man's past and how Star Clan destroyed his life, but he chooses not to voice his thoughts out loud.

"I was pretty sure I could handle the old geezer," Black Star continues. "Next thing I know, I'm flat on my ass because he knocked his fist into my teeth. I was just a little kid, and he was probably comprised of mostly liquor, so the odds were already against me. I tried to get up and fight back, but he kicked me in the stomach, and that almost put me out of commission."

For a second time, the story breaks off as Black Star's lips part in a shaky smile. "I was just a little brat who couldn't fight back against one pathetic, drunken civilian. I'd fought kishin and ignored anyone who blamed me for what my damn family did, but this guy managed to strip apart all of that. He kicked me a second time and spat out some more nonsense, and for a brief moment, I was thinking maybe I was going to kick the bucket right then and there. I remember thinking it sounded stupid, dying just like that. Then the guy stopped, stared at me like he was coming out of a dream or something, turned around and took off. Guess he didn't have it in him to finish the job."

Kid stares at his friend, stunned at the entire recollection. He half expects the assassin to start laughing, reveal everything as a joke and call Kid a fool for believing every word, but he doesn't. The grim reaper almost wants him to admit it's a lie, but only a calm silence fills the air until Black Star looks at Kid.

"Sorry for asking such a weird question," he says before rising to his feet. "I don't know where that came from."

The solemn aura that follows the boy as he leaves makes Kid uneasy. It's the feeling he gets when he knows a painting is crooked but can't figure out which direction it needs to turn to be fixed. Something just doesn't match up, and he's left to figure out how to right it.

He knows Black Star will be back to normal soon, but now he sees the assassin at a partially crooked angle. Apologies in this situation are worthless and sympathy seems halfhearted. Talking might help, but Kid gets the feeling Black Star is done with soulful chats for awhile.

-/-\\-|-/-\\-

 _A/N: There was a specific reason I wrote this one, but by the end, it seemed out of place, so I'm going to have to save that for another chapter... (perhaps a lighter, funnier one?) I was somewhat alarmed by the dark turn of this one, especially with Kid's symmetry fit. I wasn't expecting to write that._


	13. Expression

_A/N: This chapter idea came about during a conversation with NutButterProductions, even though they hadn't intended on giving me an idea. Regardless, thanks for the inspiration! Also, Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!_

Chapter 13. Expression

It wasn't an issue, not in the least, but Kid couldn't help but feel troubled by it. Perhaps he was too suspicious, he didn't trust Black Star's peaceful smiles and the way he would pat his back encouragingly. Every bit of the assassin showed gracious acceptance and it just seemed... off.

They were both seated in the Death Room discussing Black Star's most recent form of training and Tsubaki's never ending support. The assassin explained to Kid that he'd mastered his abilities of levitation and had taken to drifting around Tsubaki, attempting to converse while simultaneously keeping himself in the air. It took willpower to stay airborne with distractions, but it made the exercises all the the more challenging. He'd only fallen a few times, or so he'd claimed.

Kid looked up at Black Star who was seated in the old throne that remained in the Death Room, even after the passing of Lord Death. It was a permanent fixture now, a seat Kid spent a majority of his time in while overseeing the Order he had been charged with. However, whenever Black Star and Tsubaki would return to Death City from their months away for Black Star's isolated training, that throne became the assassin's, whether Kid bestowed permission or not.

"When I made it over the treeline, I thought Tsubaki was going to throw a fit," Black Star was saying, mouth stretched in a wide grin. "She was yelling at me to come back down and not to impale myself on a tree limb or something. Sure, I ended up getting snagged by a lone branch and was dangling for awhile, but it was still a win for me."

Kid blinked skeptically. "Tsubaki told me you were hanging by your underwear. Angela had to help get you down."

Black Star tilted his nose up at his friend, muttering, "I helped Angie with her training. It was all part of my plan, okay?"

The shinigami didn't believe it for a second, but he smirked and dropped the subject. He wanted to ask about the other matter, something that had come up two weeks earlier when both Tsubaki and Black Star had arrived in the city. Unfortunately, he'd already discussed it with Black Star numerous times and each conversation yielded the same warm smile and hearty slap on the back. Kid didn't want to irritate his friend, but seeing as both the assassin and his weapon partner were leaving the next day for another three months, the shinigami knew now was as good a time as any to bring up the topic.

"I know I've been asking a lot, but I would rather conclude the matter entirely before you and Tsubaki depart," Kid began slowly, carefully eyeing his friend for any signs of displeasure.

Black Star didn't appear to notice the hesitant conversation approaching and was busy rising into the air a few inches above his seat, keeping his arms on either side of himself for balance. He glanced at Kid once before returning to the task at hand, mumbling, "Yeah?"

"I know that Tsubaki is your weapon partner, and the relationship between her and myself changed slightly when you guys returned two weeks ago," the shinigami continued, forming his words carefully, even though he'd said them numerous times beforehand. "Even though I asked if she would be my partner, to stand by me, Lord Death, she's still your weapon partner and friend."

"You kind of asked her to marry you," Black Star responded lightly, slowly tilting to the side and drifting upside-down.

Kid felt his face grow warm, but he ignored the blunt statement, responding quietly, "That's not precisely how it's done for grim reapers but that is the simplest way to put it, yes. She agreed, but she's still returning with you for your training. I'm perfectly fine with that, and you've mentioned before that you couldn't be more happy for her or me."

Black Star crossed his arms and frowned at Kid as he bobbed up and down, legs to the ceiling and spiked hair nearly brushing the seat of the Death Room's throne. "You just ran the conversation into a complete circle," he pointed out, sounding almost bewildered. "Were you talking to yourself?"

"No," Kid answered before releasing a long sigh. "I just want to know why. Why are you so accepting of this? Tsubaki is your best friend and partner, and I'm a grim reaper who's going to continue to live even when Tsubaki's gone. You know how difficult it can be for the partner of a grim reaper, don't you? Emotionally, it can really strain one's soul, and I can't understand why you're content with the entire ordeal."

"You and Tsubaki once talked about this when you were kids, didn't you?" Black Star asked, cocking his head to one side. "You told her that love does't exist for grim reapers, and she told you it was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard. She believed if her partner cared for her, showed affection, and all of that pure stuff, love had to exist."

"Something like that," Kid murmured, remembering the conversation with a brief smile. "But how can you be sure she'll be happy? Are you really okay with her doing this?"

"It sounds like you're questioning Tsubaki's decision. Maybe you should talk to her about it."

"I have," Kid admitted, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head. "She's made up her mind. She says she won't have any regrets, that she knows I'll continue to love her."

"She's content with the heart of a grim reaper," Black Star concluded, grinning happily.

"How can you be sure?" Kid demanded nervously, not realizing he'd started pacing back and forth. "We're both young, and as a shinigami, I'm like a child. There's still time for me to change, to grow cold, and I don't want to put Tsubaki through that and I can't understand why you're not worried. You protect Tsubaki, you always have, so why aren't you—"

"Kid, stop."

The grim reaper came to an abrupt halt, startled by the firm command and stern look in his friend's eyes.

Slowly, Black Star returned to an upright position, carefully lowering himself onto the golden seat below him. After a moment of consideration, the assassin replied solemnly, "I'm not worried, and I don't feel any need to protect Tsubaki because you're not a threat. Tsubaki made her decision, and she's not backing out, so I will support her. You're one of my closest friends and have proven time and time again that you're not the typical shinigami with a heart of ice. I don't believe it, not for a second." Black Star leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on folded fingers. "But do you want to know the main reason why I'm sure you'll both be happy? Do you want to know how I'm positive you love Tsubaki and will continue to do so?"

When Kid didn't respond, Black Star smiled his usual, confident smile and let out a very small laugh. "It's because you look at her with the same expression you get when you talk about symmetry."

-/-\\-|-/-\\-

 _A/N: Whenever I put Kid in a relationship, Tsubaki always seems to be the default match. I'm not sure why… They're just a sweet couple I enjoy writing.  
Perhaps you noticed my small bit from The Exotic and Unordinary's eleventh chapter? Caring Raspberries with Black Salt: The Heart of a Grim Reaper is Tsubaki and Kid's chapter, and I wanted to throw a small piece of that into here. Hope you all enjoyed and have an excellent day!_


	14. Coherent

_A/N: You know those times when you're watching something and someone says their line in that **perfect** tone, whether annoyed, nonchalant, absolutely flabbergasted…? Yeah, no real relevance to this chapter or anything, but I was just considering how much I appreciate moments like that…  
Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater._

Chapter 14. Coherent

Death the Kid hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until the faintest of knocks, followed by Liz's quizzical tone forced his eyes open. The shinigami wearily raised his head from the textbook on his desk and slowly turned his attention to the closed door of his room, trying to remember how to speak. As exhaustion trickled away, freeing his mind and mouth, he answered his weapon partner and the door was pushed open.

"Hey, I just-" Liz broke off, gazing curiously at her meister before asking, "Were you asleep?" It wasn't a typical situation she found herself in, accidentally waking the grim reaper. She usually found him repositioning mirrors and pictures or scanning the contents of books with an impassive countenance.

"I was giving myself a little break," Kid responded, stretching a numb arm into the air while stifling a yawn. It was only then he noticed the clock on the wall reading a little past one in the morning and turned to Liz in shock.

"The Demon of Brooklyn, awake at this hellish hour?" he asked with a smirk. "I thought you had a rule: If the moon's still laughing, you're still snoozing."

"Yeah, I was sleeping," Liz responded, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe. "But that blue-haired kid is back. You know, the one that broke in last week and we shared our dinner with him for whatever reason?"

"We were being courteous, and yes, I remember," Kid said. The rowdy teen had declared a rematch since their first encounter hadn't gone according to the assassin's plan, whatever that meant. However, after helping himself to three servings of mashed potatoes and a truly sickening amount of corn, the boy had let go of the notion of fighting the grim reaper. Instead, he'd swallowed an entire bowl of ice cream in one go and spent the next fourteen minutes insisting he was fine while shivering uncontrollably.

Kid frowned at the memory and then realized Liz was staring at him expectantly.

"What does he want this time?" the grim reaper sighed, rising from his chair and rotating his left foot to work a cramp out of it. "Another duel, perhaps? Is he waiting at the front door? I'll make this quick, but if I need you and Patty, I'll—"

"He's not at the front door," Liz interrupted slowly. "This time, he came in through my window. I'm willing to bet he was looking for your room so he could fight you again."

"You didn't ask?" Kid responded, twisting his right foot in slow circles, silently counting the number of rotations so they matched his left. "You're the Demon of Brooklyn, I'd only assumed you were quite efficient in interrogating intruders."

"I'm very skilled in _stopping_ intruders!" Liz retorted sharply. "I didn't know it was him, so when I heard my window open, my instincts kicked in. Old habits die hard, and when some shady dude is breaking into my home, they meet my little friend, simple as that."

Kid blinked as the sentence processed, taking its sweet time to register completely as he remembered Liz's 'little friend.' He'd met the individual once during the first week both sisters had started living with him. It had been one of the crappiest mornings of his entire life.

"Liz." He started off the sentence with dread, already knowing the answer. "You took him out with the baseball bat."

"Damn straight," Liz confirmed, expression lacking any guilt or sympathy. "So I thought I'd let you know and ask where you want me to put him. I'd throw him out on the lawn, but I didn't want him to be in the vicinity should he wake up all crazy or something."

"Where is he now?" Kid demanded incredulously, moving past Liz and striding down the hall towards the weapon's room. "Did you leave him on the floor?"

"No, I made up a cup of warm milk, tucked him in, and read the drooling stiff a bedtime fairytale!" Liz hissed sarcastically, following Kid into her room and motioning to the assassin sprawled out on the carpet. "Cruel as this may seem, I _did_ check for a pulse."

Kid kneeled down beside the unconscious student, releasing a low sigh before glancing at Liz. "We can't leave him here."

"I didn't say we should," Liz scoffed, crossing her arms in disapproval. "How about we call his weapon partner? He was with that long-haired chick, right?"

"Great. You just happen to have her number for situations like these?"

Liz glared at her meister's bemused smirk, muttering, "Shut it, brat. Just figure out what to do with him, okay? I want to go back to sleep."

"You're the one who started this," Kid argued, motioning helplessly to the unresponsive assassin. "You and Patty have both grown to be quite responsible since becoming my partners, so you can find a solution for this. I know you can."

Liz's bitter gaze softened and she inclined her head. "You're right. This is ridiculous, not finding the obvious answer when it's staring us right in the face."

"See?" Kid stated with a relieved smile. "I knew you could."

"I'm going to sleep in Patty's room. Bye."

Kid released a startled cry as Liz spun on one slippered heel and vanished out the door, leaving a sputtering shinigami to deal with the quietly snoring intruder.

The assassin didn't stir, but his mouth did crack open to release a sudden croak from deep within his throat, earning an alarmed stare from Kid. The younger teen was fine, obviously, Liz hadn't bestowed any major damage upon him, not that Kid could see, anyway. If Kid were to wake the assassin, he wondered just how coherent the blue-haired boy would be. Hell, would he even remember why he'd broken in? Would he remember leaving his own home just to break into Kid's?

The figure beside the grim reaper released a snort and shifted in his sleep, head rolling from side to side before his eyelids peeled themselves apart. The assassin's bleary gaze traveled lazily around the room before locking onto Kid's hesitant expression.

"Ehm," the assassin grumbled, swallowing a dry patch in his throat. "Tsubaki, when d'you cut your hair?"

Kid closed his eyes and released a long sigh of dismay.

Not very coherent, then...

-/-\\-|-/-\\-

 _A/N: Such a handful, isn't he? Anywho, hope you all enjoyed! ^^_


	15. Infant

15\. Infant

Kid heard the door to the Death Room creak open, but he didn't rise from the golden throne to greet the visitors. No, he knew they would take their time walking down the guillotine hallway, chatting, discussing the events of the day, classes, missions, and so on. He, on the other hand, was immersed in his volume of _Sound and Secure Souls_ and had no desire to stand up and wait for the visitors.

Whose voices were drawing rapidly closer...?

A very young Death the Kid placed his book aside and stood on the tall chair, looking over the back to scrutinize the individuals who were hurrying towards Lord Death. They weren't running, but they weren't walking at a normal pace, either.

His father turned from the Death Room's mirror to address the approaching students and a giant hand materialized to wave at them.

"Hi! Hi!" the shinigami called, bobbing back and forth in greeting. "What can I do for you today? Did you all just return from your mission?"

"That's right, Lord Death," the first student responded, giving a slight bow to the Academy's headmaster. "It went well, but we had a slight... bump in the road."

One of the students stepped forward, nervously looking back at his friends and then at Lord Death. He was carrying a bundle of tattered blankets and his entire body was tense. Whatever he held, he was obviously terrified at the thought of dropping it.

Kid stretched onto the tips of his toes, trying to get a better look at the mysterious lump. He recognized the first student who had spoken as Spirit Albarn, a competent meister, but he had a habit of telling the young reaper stupid jokes, not that Kid minded. The one with the bundle was Sid Barret, meister to Naigus who was currently absent. As for the last student...

Kid settled back down onto his heels, gazing curiously at the student who remained behind the first two. He'd always found Franken Stein's haphazard stitches to be both intriguing and infuriating at the same time. Would it have killed the boy to make them symmetrical? It looked like he'd simply taken a razor and went to work as though his face were nothing more than a pumpkin. In retrospect, that's probably what he'd done.

"Who do you have there, Sid?" Death hummed. "Where did you get him?"

Kid blinked in confusion and turned back to the seemingly unimportant mound of fabric. _Who?_ How had his father known there was life—?

The young shinigami's train of thought came to an abrupt halt as he pondered the situation. Very slowly, he reached out with his own soul perception abilities, attempting to read the environment as his father had. He'd been practicing as many times as he could, but he still had yet to truly recognize a person based on their soul alone. Just the day prior he had been tracking Justin Law's soul down the guillotine hallway only to discover it had been Yumi Azusa's all along.

Kid closed his eyes, willing himself to focus. Slowly, the voices around him faded, leaving faint pulses he gingerly reached for. Pride filled the reaper when he pinpointed Stein's soul right away, an orb of pale blue looking like tattered fabric. Despite a patched appearance, Kid could sense the impressive power emanating from it.

The souls belonging to Sid and Spirit were somewhat more difficult to locate in the void, but he felt the faintest trace of a weapon's soul and quickly located Sid's residing next to it.

Kid squeezed his eyes tighter, as though it would help him determine what else he was sensing. There was one extra, one tiny existence pressed against Sid's soul. Kid wouldn't have noticed had it not been for the sudden burst of energy that slammed into his soul perception and forced his eyes open.

Kid took an abrupt step back, nearly stumbling off his seat, but he quickly regained his balance before his father or students could see. When he returned his attention to their conversation, he raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. Much to his surprise, the bundle that had once been in Sid's care was now being cradled in Death's large hands. His father slowly rocked it back and forth, looking almost as confused as Kid, and raised his masked face to Sid, Spirit, and Stein.

"I assume one of you has a plan of action regarding this little guy?" he hummed.

Both Stein and Spirit quickly withdrew, leaving Sid to face Lord Death by himself. The student scratched the back of his head, looking at a loss for words, but before he could speak, a tiny sniffle rose up from Death's hands.

Kid was already under the assumption that a baby rested in his father's gloved fingers, but he wanted to confirm it. After all, it wasn't every day he saw one, and the wild soul that had startled him out of his soul perception piqued his interest.

"Oh, dear me," Death mused, shifting the child in his hands in an attempt to calm him, but the sniffling turned to soft cries that quickly grew in volume.

"I can take him," Sid offered, stepping towards the Academy's headmaster and carefully taking the squalling child from his hands. Unfortunately, this did little to comfort the baby, and Sid winced as a particularly shrill cry erupted from the soul in his arms.

"Do I have to take him?" Stein inquired, but the questionable glint in his eyes pulled a dubious look from Sid who quickly shook his head.

"Where'd Spirit disappear to?" Death piped up, looking around only to find the meister was no longer in the Death Room. "Did he leave so soon?"

"His own child is about to be born," Stein responded, gritting his teeth as the baby's shrieking nearly drowned out his words. "I'm sure he went to check up on Kami. If she gives birth to something this tedious, Spirit's definitely going to have his hands full, that's for sure."

Small arms lashed back and forth from the blankets, and Kid was a few moments away from shoving his fingers into his ears. He was familiar with the concept that babies were often crying, but this was ridiculous. The child sounded like an alarm of some kind or like a violin being played with rusted dagger.

"Sid, do something," Stein commanded, looking on the verge of fleeing the room after Spirit. "I knew we shouldn't have brought the baby back with us."

If anything, that statement seemed to make the child wail harder, and Death twisted around, appearing at a loss before focusing on his son who'd remained in his chair the entire time. Returning his gaze back to Sid, he said, "Give him over to Kid. Perhaps seeing a younger face will calm him."

Kid nodded once before his father's suggestion sunk in, and he raised his arms as if to protect himself from the screaming infant.

"Father, I can't," he protested, sitting down and pressing himself against the arm of the chair. "I don't think—"

"Nonesense, Kiddo!" Death responded, waving a dismissive hand. "Just rock him like one of your large books. Keep his head up and everything'll be a-okay!"

Before Kid could get another word out, the frantic bundle was placed in his arms by an equally distressed Sid and all complaints died. The young reaper folded his arms around the baby, quickly positioning the child's head against the crook of his elbow for support. The baby was still screaming, obviously not at all pleased about being passed around like a dessert tray, and whipped out tiny hands in protest. He moved too quickly for Kid, slapping the young reaper across the chin and both froze entirely.

Kid held his breath as silence descended upon them, and the infant opened his tearful eyes to the pale face staring back. They were a deep teal, regarding the young reaper with curiosity, and his only hair was a blue spike protruding from the top of his smooth head.

"There, you see?" Death said in amusement. "He recognizes someone his age."

Kid glowered at his father's sense of humor but dared not correct him for fear of riling up the child he held. Instead, he shifted into a more comfortable position, rocking the bundle while his father continued speaking with Sid and Stein.

"That child is from Star Clan," Death murmured, slowly beginning to pace. "If you intend to keep him here, it may not sit well with a few of Death City's residents or even some of the students at school."

"I'm aware of that," Sid answered, casting a brief glance to the content infant. "I would like to raise him, Lord Death. He may have been born as a member of Star Clan, but they're gone now. Why should that child be punished for the crimes of his family, a group of killers he won't even remember?"

"I never said we would punish him," Death assured the student, "but I fear the opinions of others. Although that baby hasn't done anything terrible, society may label him a murderer all the same."

Kid raised his eyes to his father and the students with a troubled frown. He'd read about Star Clan, the notorious organization responsible for so much grief. The Academy had been stripping away their forces one mission at a time, and if he were to guess, Spirit's team had dealt with the rest.

 _Almost all of the rest._ Kid thought, returning back to the cooing bundle in his arms. The baby was grinning ear to ear, as though he'd just won a glorious battle, and the grim reaper couldn't help but smile back. Although an asymmetrical tyrant, having a star tattooed only on one shoulder and not the other, Kid felt a flicker of warmth for the soul. He supposed the child reminded him of himself in certain ways.

"You're not symmetrical," Kid whispered to the infant, delivering a mocking scowl to the cheerful face. "One of these days, I'll make sure you get a matching star on your left shoulder."

The baby rolled his head and stuck a pink tongue between his lips, spitting sourly at Kid before giggling happily.

"You're going to be troublesome when you're older, aren't you?" Kid demanded, gently poking the infant's nose. "But despite what others may believe, you're nothing like your ancestors. They were a different kind of troublesome, a kind that harmed a lot of people, so it's only natural for people to believe a child of their brutal ways will grow up to be the same. People might call you a murderer."

The infant had stopped giggling now and listened to Kid's words with an almost considerate look, like he knew of his family's reputation and what effect it would have on his own life.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Kid murmured. "They call me a murderer, too."

Teal eyes locked on his once more, and the grim reaper nodded solemnly. "They do. My ancestors don't bring the most cheerful of thoughts to mind, so people treat me the same. I was only called a murderer once to my face, but I see the looks others give me while they whisper to each other. 'A cold little reaper boy,' is what their eyes seem to say."

The child's body moved within the blankets, but his gaze stayed on Kid. He didn't make a sound as the shinigami continued.

"We don't listen to them, though," Kid finished with a brief, confident smile. "Do we? Of course not. When people call you a murderer, you provide them with every reason you're not. Instead, show them you're great, that you can be trusted, and that you have the heart to care for other people, alright?"

He was quite proud of his little speech, as well as embarrassed. After all, he'd just given words of motivation to a baby, but luckily his father and the others were still wrapped up in their own discussion and hadn't heard his little pep talk. If he didn't know any better, Kid would have thought the baby looked impressed by his words, too. There was a little smirk on the small face, as though grateful for—

A nauseating warmth suddenly crept into his sleeve, and Kid closed his eyes, letting out a long, exasperated sigh. The baby's smug grin only widened and his eyes took on a devilish gleam, taunting Kid's look of disgust.

The young shinigami carefully rearranged the wet, odorous bundle and called out to the others for assistance. The infant giggled, and despite the mess that would no doubt stain his clothes, Kid couldn't deny a slight laugh.

-/-\\-|-/-\\-

 _A/N: So the first thing you might be thinking is, 'Uh...age difference?' Well, whenever I write for Soul Eater, I'm too attached to the idea that Kid is actually quite old. I'm not talking one hundred fifty, but he's not a teenager, either. Since grim reapers live for a very long time, I like to think Kid has already been around for a little bit, but his body ages slowly. In other folklore, grim reapers can have whatever appearance they want, so I mix these two concepts together. That way, Kid appears older when Maka, Black Star, and the others are infants, but he looks around the same age when they're teenagers. I know this isn't the case because I've seen that Kid is actually between thirteen and fifteen, but I like playing around with the idea._

 _As for the chapter, I really liked writing this one. My only problem is that although I love the interactions between a young Kid and baby Black Star, this memory doesn't come up between the two. Part of me likes the thought of Kid keeping it to himself, not wanting to tell Black Star about what he said. At the same time, I really want to write Black Star's reaction when he finds out his friend rocked him as a baby. It may be somewhat embarrassing until he receives the satisfaction of knowing he peed on his friend. I suppose we'll see..._

 _Whoo, long author's note. The end is still the same, though. Leave a review and thank you all for reading. ^^_


	16. Friends

_A/N: And here it is, the part where I say it's been fun, but A Couple Hundred Years is now drawing to a close. I know it's abrupt, but I decided it would be ideal to finish up with 16 chapters, seeing as that's a perfect 8 and 8. Also, when dealing with Tarot cards, the sixteenth card is The Tower, a card symbolizing crisis or a great change. I'd say that it is suited for the chapter you are about to read. Perhaps A Couple Hundred Years was shorter than you were expecting and maybe I'll start up another because I love doing little drabbles, but we'll see. Now without further ado, thank you, and please enjoy the grand finale._

Chapter 16. Friends

He snorts through the back of his throat when his mind falls upon the epiphany: When they became friends—truly became friends—it had been for the _stupidest_ of reasons.

Black Star puts down the book he'd been browsing and looks up, spotting Kid perched on the ladder leading farther into the high shelves of the Academy's library. Black Star wonders how his friend can keep his balance while holding three books under one arm and reaching for another with his free hand. Black Star is still trying to determine whether or not he'll catch the reaper should the black and white soul come tumbling down. Friends catch friends when they fall, but the assassin continues to tell himself really close friends watch each other crash to the floor and laugh like lunatics.

With a smirk, Black Star sits down on one of the ladder's lower rungs and flips the book in his hands. It's heavy, but he pays little attention to the words on the front, letting his mind wander back to a year ago.

 _It is a simple quest, one Kid mentions, so Black Star decides tag along for the hell of it. He barely knows anything about their goal, just that is sounds a little cool and believes the shinigami will explain further while they travel to their destination. It is only when they depart from Death City that Black Star realizes it isn't just their goal where his knowledge is lacking. He doesn't know much about the soul he's accompanying, either._

 _They take the Humorous Humerus Bus Line out of Death City, something Black Star is sure Soul would have deemed 'totally uncool', but he doesn't care. There's no way he's walking across the desert when transportation is conveniently running in and out of the city. He's also used this form of transportation when on missions with Tsubaki, but the student across from him is not the partner with which he's so familiar._

 _Black Star met the young reaper a week or so prior, but that had been a brief, grueling battle, though the assassin beams with pride as he recalls his victory. The smug grin doesn't go unnoticed by Kid who's seated across from him, and the reaper closes his book with a raised eyebrow._

" _What's that look for?" he inquires, briefly wondering if there is some absurd curl disrupting his otherwise perfect hair._

" _Nothing," Black Star responds with a careless shrug. "So what other kind of people have gone on this mission? Obviously they couldn't have been anything compared to me, otherwise they'd be great warriors by now! Ha, I'll show every single failure who couldn't succeed in this quest!"_

 _Kid stares at the cackling meister and raises a skeptical eyebrow, mumbling, "The moments you aren't talking must be rare, cherished occasions."_

" _That's not true!" Black Star protests indignantly. "I can stop talking whenever I want, but I don't because the world would combust! No one else has anything interesting to talk about, so I'm the big man that has to provide everyone with something worth listening to!"_

 _It's a ludicrous notion, and Kid's bewilderment is quite clear, so before the assassin can continue, the reaper quickly flips his book open and returns to the pages._

" _Hey, don't ignore me!" Black Star shouts, earning a few irritated glares from the other passengers on the bus, but he doesn't notice. "You think you're so impressive, being the son of Lord Death and attacking the great me on your first day of school. Why are you even going on this mission? I would assume you think you're cool enough without having this triumph to boost your ego."_

 _Kid's eyes briefly return to Black Star and he gives the question some thought. He never thought of himself as narcissistic, but the assassin's words do make him question his motives. Why is he taking on this endeavor? Why does he need the glory that is promised by the end, and, most importantly, why is this blue-haired loudmouth traveling with him? Obviously, the assassin wants the fame the mission provides, but they barely know each other. Aside from the fight on their first day of school and occasional nods to each other in the hall, they are strangers._

" _I don't know," Kid responds, answering both Black Star's inquiry and his own. "I guess we'll see."_

 _-/-\\-|-/-\\-_

 _It's an odd day, Black Star decides while attempting to ignore the uncomfortable chill in his feet. Water and mud ooze between his toes with each step, and his right heel has gone entirely numb. There's an irritating cramp in both of his wrists, but he's grateful his lower back hasn't started aching yet._

 _After taking the Humorous Humerus Bus Line, they'd had to endure a forty minute train ride before they could even see their final destination. After that, it had been one grueling trip in a rowboat that should have only lasted fifteen minutes but ended up taking thirty, thanks to Black Star. Despite the delay, they'd finally arrived, although Black Star was beginning to feel like a pack mule._

" _This is ridiculous," Black Star declares, promptly stumbling as his foot slides on the uneven surface of the cavern's floor. He teeters forward, positive he's about to dive headlong into the cold water where he's walking but is pulled back. The weight on his shoulders tilts to one side, providing balance, and Black Star breaths a sigh of relief as he straightens confidently._

" _Don't trip," Kid mutters in his ear, giving the water below them a look of disgust. "That would defeat the purpose."_

" _You damn, useless brat," Black Star hisses back at the shinigami who he's being forced to carry. "There's the chance of your pants getting wet and suddenly you can't go on. You're letting this obstacle get the better of you!"_

" _Nonsense." Kid repositions the umbrella he's carrying to ensure no rogue droplets from the cavern's ceiling assaults either of them. "Like I said before, it's good there are two of us."_

 _There's a painful twinge in Black Star's right index finger, and the assassin ignores the urge to flex his fingers. Should he drop the irritating meister, there's no telling how long he'll have to listen to the complaints._

" _Look, the river is more shallow over there and we can walk the rest of the distance," Kid says, nodding to the left even though Black Star can't see him._

" _Great," Black Star mumbles in relief, though the shinigami isn't that heavy. He'd always appeared scrawny to the assassin, and after agreeing to carry him, Black Star soon realized Kid was no more than a toothpick. Hell, the assassin was partially concerned, and had almost asked if the other meister ever ate anything, but decided against it. The young reaper just needed to build up muscle, that was all, and if Black Star had the motivation, he could easily train the other student. They weren't friends, but he would be doing Kid a favor._

 _Kid is explaining something in the book he's carrying, but his words pass in and out of Black Star's mind. The assassin is too busy thinking about how the child of Lord Death can look so fragile._

 _-/-\\-|-/-\\-_

 _So the ultimate outcome of their mission isn't what either of the meisters are expecting. Both Kid and Black Star had painted a grand, epic picture within their minds, just as the book had explained, but the book is complete crap. After all, the author stands before them, an albino monstrosity with an intruding nose and suffocating presence both students label in one word: lame._

 _Despite this, when the legendary weapon throws up its stupidly stubby arms as if to embrace them, Black Star can't help but feel the power in the air. He feels the vibrations and squints against the holy light that engulfs them both in its warm, almost comforting touch. He can sense the power and knows he simply has to take it. Fame and glory is right at his fingertips._

 _Black Star knows he isn't going to accept the legendary sword, even as he places his own hands over the weapon's hilt and the fingers of the shinigami already grasping it. Only an idiot would, and for just a second, Black Star wonders what Kid is going to decide. Surely he isn't going to give in to the annoying freak? Kid can't be the type of person who will endure such nonsense, but then Black Star remembers he doesn't know the shinigami very well._

 _In perfect unison, the two meisters slide the Hold Sword back into the ground, and Black Star feels a surge of relief, followed by acceptance. Kid isn't an idiot, that's for sure, and Black Star decides the idea of them being friends isn't impossible. Had the shinigami taken the sword for himself, Black Star would have deemed him a lost cause and probably would have left him to trek back through the water he'd carried him through._

 _The two stomp back towards the entrance of the cave, ignoring the baffled exclamations of the legendary presence they've both denied. Neither say much until Kid has returned to his perch on Black Star's back and they're sloshing through the cavern's shallow river._

" _This was a waste of time," Kid growls after a moment or so of walking. "I can't believe that thing is sought after by heroes. No one could put up with it."_

" _When did you know you weren't going to accept his offer?" Black Star asks, twitching his nose as a cool breeze tickles the inside of one nostril. "I knew as soon as that idiot whipped out his cane, but you seemed more patient."_

" _I knew as soon as he transformed and we both reached for him," Kid responds after a low sigh. "I could tell you weren't going to take him, and I didn't see the point in doing so. Besides, before we met that_ thing, _you were the most annoying individual I knew. If you weren't going to accept his offer, how the hell could I?"_

 _The shinigami lets out a soft chuckle, and Black Star would have smiled at the student's words. Unfortunately, the tickle in his nose has become a full-scale itch, and no amount of sniffing or nose twitching is going to cure the discomfort dominating his entire face._

 _Kid frowns as the assassin stops walking and opens his mouth to ask what's wrong. It is at that moment Black Star releases a sneeze fully capable of leveling a small village, and the shinigami is flung into the cold water before he can even cry out. The sudden cold paralyzes the meister, and he sputters back to the surface, not caring that he's flailing about like a stranded fish._

 _The sight is too much for Black Star, and by the time Kid has wiped the water from his eyes, the assassin has collapsed into a fit of laughter. They're both completely soaked now, one cackling like a madman while the other glares in disapproval, but it's unlikely either of them will forget this moment._

"Black Star, for the last time, can you please _move_?"

Black Star blinks, and he's back in the DWMA's library. The memory vanishes completely, but he still finds himself staring at the same golden eyes and irate frown.

The assassin pulls himself off the ladder, allowing Kid to climb down the last rungs with a massive collection of books in his arms. He turns to face Black Star, his annoyed look turning to one of curiosity as he asks the meister what he'd been thinking about.

Black Star starts laughing and slaps the reaper on the back, almost knocking the books from his grasp. "I was thinking about when I decided you were worthy of being my friend," he says with a broad grin. "It was for such a stupid reason, too."

Kid shakes his head, but judging by his smirk, Black Star is pretty sure the other meister knows what he's talking about.

"I suppose that's the only thing Excalibur was good for."

-/-\\-|-/-\\-

 _A/N:_ _April Fools, everyone. April Fools._ _Mm, perhaps you didn't believe me when I said it was the end. After all, judging by my other author's notes, you have all probably guessed I have a lot more to do. I have a pile of unfinished chapters and untouched ideas that guarantee a longer series. I don't plan on wrapping this up anytime soon. Thanks for sticking with the story for this long, though!_


	17. Why

_A/N: So this isn't the next chapter of Demons in this Mirror, but I wrote it up just for fun. Demons in this Mirror is on its way, though._

Chapter 17. Why

When Black Star had announced to everyone at the beginning of class that they would be celebrating Kid's birthday that evening in Gallows Manor, the grim reaper hadn't been paying attention. It wasn't until Patty had thrown an arm around him and started singing that Kid stopped to let the words sink in. He was then quick to remind the assassin, for yet another time, that it was _not_ his birthday.

"That doesn't matter!" Black Star had retorted, firmly slamming a hand on his desk. "You've never told any of us when the actual date is, so I am gonna happily bestow one upon you! Congratulations, Kid! Today is your birthday!"

And thanks to that declaration, Kid now found himself in Gallows Manor surrounded by his close friends and an overwhelming amount of balloons. They floated everywhere in a hellish arrangement that made Kid want to pop them all with his fork, but he did his best to ignore the unsymmetrical decorations. Everything had been frantically thrown together by his two partners before the others had arrived. They'd ordered pizza from Demon Eye Deep Dish, and Maka had baked a small, chocolate cake which had been quick to disappear.

"Regardless of whether or not it's your actual birthday, this is fun," Tsubaki spoke up, smiling at everyone seated around the dining room table. "My brother and I would sit outside on the night before our birthdays and watch the stars. I always enjoyed doing that."

"Yeah, and let's not forget whenever it's Maka's birthday," Soul interjected, casting a sly look at his meister. "Her dad can't shower her with enough gifts."

Maka glowered at her partner and viciously stabbed at her slice of cake without a work, earning a brief snicker from the scythe.

"Although a big party would have been great, I suppose sitting down with close friends is pretty nice, too," Liz added with a shrug. "My only problem is that we appear to be missing the idiot that planned all of this."

Each student at the table produced a weary sigh or shook their heads in exasperation, none of them even remotely sure of the whereabouts of Black Star. The assassin had left class early, and they'd all assumed he'd greet them at Gallows Manor. However, upon arriving, the manor was lacking the blue-haired loudmouth. He hadn't even shown up while they'd been decorating, and they'd considered waiting for him before eating but growling stomachs had won that battle.

"Maybe he forgot it was Kid's birthday," Soul muttered sarcastically, finishing up the last of his cake and folding his arms behind his head. "What really sucks is how last minute this is. Did anyone even get Kid a present?"

Immediately, Patty's hand shot up and she produced a wild grin. "Me, me, me!"

Liz stared at her sister, only partially surprised before raising her arms in defeat. "Why do you do this to me, Patty? Now I look like a terrible partner for not getting anything."

"Nonsense," Kid responded with a comforting smile. "If you really want to get me something, perhaps you'll cook all the meals for the rest of the week?"

"I know you mean well, but that isn't going to be a gift for anyone," Liz pointed out, curling her lip in disgust.

While the two had been talking, Patty had leapt from her chair and approached her meister with a slip of paper in her hands. She placed it in front of the grim reaper with a proud grin, and Kid couldn't help but smirk. It was a drawing, and although he wasn't entirely sure if it was a sheep or a turtle, he could see Patty had included the Lines of Sanzu on its head. Oddly shaped skulls decorated the rest of the picture, but thankfully they'd been positioned symmetrically.

"Thank you very much, Patty," Kid said, raising the drawing for everyone else to see which earned a few nods and murmurs of approval. "Does anyone else have anything?"

When no one else spoke, Tsubaki murmured apologetically, "I'm sorry we don't have much. I can always prepare a dish of your favorite food when I get the time, okay?"

"I look forward to it." The grim reaper nodded in agreement, setting Patty's gift to the side and smiling at his friends. "Even if it's not my birthday, I'm pleased we did this. It was quite thoughtful."

"Even if the mastermind behind it isn't here," Soul finished, raising his glass and urging the others to do the same. However, just as they were all about to take a drink, the dining room door flew open, revealing the breathless assassin. He was sweating profusely, like he'd been completing a marathon around Death City, and Kid tried not to wrinkle his nose in disgust when his friend approached him.

"Hey, everyone," Black Star breathed, casting a quick glance at the last slice of cake left for him. "You ate without the big man of the show, but that's okay. The real party can start now."

"Where have you been?" Maka demanded in bewilderment before noticing the assassin had his hands behind his back. From where she sat near the end of the table, she couldn't determine what her friend was concealing, but Tsubaki was closer, and Maka saw her friend's eyes widen in surprise.

"What do you have there, buddy?" Soul inquired suspiciously, stretching back in his seat to glimpse the mystery object.

Kid had begun leaning away from Black Star and was holding his breath, watching the assassin's every move with a wary expression. When the assassin finally whipped the gift out from behind him, Kid almost gave a yelp of surprise from the abrupt movement before focusing on the object in his friend's palms.

Everyone blinked, unsure of what to make of the present, but Black Star looked like he ruled the world. There was nothing wrong with it, not at all, but it raised a multitude of questions that burned on the tongues of each meister and weapon.

The grim reaper stared at the gift, looked at Black Star, and then back at the gift before whispering, "Black Star..."

The assassin grinned like a maniac. "Yes, Kid?"

"Why did you get me a gosling?"

The baby goose in his friend's hands peeped quietly, head twisting back and forth as it took in its surroundings. It didn't appear overly concerned as it focused on Kid's dubious expression with large, inquisitive eyes.

Black Star tilted his head to the side, staring at his friend as though the answer was completely obvious. "You don't have any pets, dude."

-/-\\-|-/-\\-

 _A/N: What? Does he? Agh, this was written really quickly, so I'm not sure how it turned out. I do like the end, though..._


	18. Because

_A/N: For everyone in need of a good, comforting hug._

Chapter 18. Because

Black Star gives a considerable amount of thought to the idea, pondering it all afternoon while Tsubaki spares him the occasional, concerned glance. It isn't until the assassin is in the Death Room, speaking to the current Lord Death with wild gestures and boisterous laughs that he makes his decision. It's because Kid isn't truly smiling at Black Star's antics that the assassin wraps his arms around his friend in a calm embrace. Silence follows before the grim reaper asks the assassin why.

Black Star forces a sad laugh. "Because even Lord Death needs a hug every now and again."


	19. Forget

_A/N: Well, this one is certainly rather old. I don't know how long it's been hanging around my computer, but I want it posted so here we go. The inspiration for this one comes from a few things. It is a mix of Snow is Snow and a few conversations with **What2do.** Also, everything I'd been reading and watching at the time of writing had been surprisingly dark. _

_Disclaimer: Nooooooo. I do not own this eater of souls. The act of consuming spirits. 'Da Soul Eater._

Chapter 19. Forget

Black Star taps his fingers and glares disdainfully at the needle embedded into the back of his hand. There's a thin tube leading to the bag of fluid over his head, and he manages an irritated look for that, too. It's all a tedious interruption of his daily life: the infirmary, the bandages around his stomach, and the occasional throbbing beneath them.

"What a joke," the assassin growls, hands curling into fists while his skin around the IV screams in protest.

In the chair across the room sits Lord Death, arms crossed as he listens to the endless complaints of his friend. He produces a weary sigh. "I know."

"I haven't been confined to a bed due to an injury since..." His eyes widen in realization. "Since I was a teenager! This is stupid! Couldn't I have been done in by some savage kishin? What about an immortal warrior or something equally threatening?"

Death closes his eyes, quietly murmuring his friend's name to grab his attention, but the young man is already on a roll.

"At least a kishin is sneaky! Sure, I enjoy the occasional, upfront attack, but this was cowardly!" Black Star continues, slamming his free fist against the bed. "Kishin are humans after they've taken a plunge off the deep end, munching souls and wreaking havoc. What do I get? Some delirious bastard who doesn't even—"

"Black Star, you're going to tear out your stitches."

The assassin swallows his next rant, knowing the shinigami is right. He used to hate that. He used to hate his friend's constant state of having few faults. Even before they'd met, when he'd only heard the frantic rumors about a child reaper, his brain immediately made the connections: Son of Lord Death. Perfect. Enemy.

Black Star glances at the reaper who is no longer a child or as flawless as everyone had thought. Now he sees a young man who has been torn by time, even if it doesn't affect his kind like is does humans. He sees the cracks and the worn expressions. He sees the fear that sneaks into Death's gold eyes when they're locked on some unknown location far on the desert's horizon.

He can't hate him.

"Hey, Kid?"

The shinigami's lips twitch, forming a slight smile, and Black Star feels a momentary wave of relief at the familiar action. Not many refer to Lord Death as 'Kid' anymore, only the friends who remain by his side to this day. The name provides comfort, a gentle reminder of their school days before time pushed impatiently onwards.

"Why do you think he did it?" Black Star continues, shaking his head in bewilderment. "Why doesn't anyone forget?"

His friend lowers golden eyes to the floor, pondering the question, but Black Star has a feeling the shinigami already knows the answer.

"Yeah, I get it," the assassin murmurs, returning a sour gaze to the ceiling. The question was stupid. "No one is going to forget the sins of Star Clan. No one is going to forgive the evil roles they played in the lives of the innocent. No one will pay any attention to the outlier, the man who has grown to despise his ancestors."

"I was called a kishin yesterday morning."

Black Star turns instantly and winces as pain drives through his gut. The painkillers continue to wear off too quickly, but he's stubborn and refuses the proper amount of medication, claiming he'll simply rant until any discomfort is abolished.

Death's even gaze is thrown off by a touch of sympathy, but it lasts only a mere couple of seconds. That's what growing up has done to the reaper. Without his knowledge, time has stripped Death of compassion, and he locks away what remains, scared to reveal even the tiniest amount. He's afraid it, too will be snatched away, leaving behind an emptiness he's read about in old, tattered books.

Death shakes his head, ignoring Black Star's appalled look and decides to reveal the words of the angry weapon he'd encountered the day prior. It had been the start of a new year and students were arriving from all over just to train under the DWMA's roof. He tells Black Star he'd greeted some of the students with the perpetual smile he'd attempted to stain on his face. All but one had returned his forced expression, not convinced by his performance.

"You're the brother of that monster on the moon," the student had spat, sizing up the headmaster in disgust. "You damn reapers take human souls, so you're no different than Asura. You're no different than a kishin."

It took either an impressive amount of bravery or unfortunate amount of stupidity to address Death in such a manner, and the shinigami had almost laughed. The student's outburst was similar to the way Black Star had gotten his attention when they were children.

"Say something, damn it."

Death blinks and the recollection vanishes, returning him to the infirmary and the scowling assassin trapped within its dreary walls. There isn't much to say, and the reaper's blank look conveys as much. He knows Black Star understands the solemn statement, the bare truth of the student's words and why they'd been relayed at all. Since he knows, Death is content to let the silence speak for him.

"You're not Asura," Black Star firmly states. "He's not your brother and don't even begin searching for similarities, because that's a worthless endeavor."

Death closes his eyes. His friend's talent for always knowing what to say is odd. There are times the reaper is positive Black Star doesn't know the full meaning of his own words and just sputters on like the faithful engine of some machine. Despite this, each statement makes an impact, some more jarring than others.

"I know that's what you're thinking. We've been friends a long time, and I can tell when you're tormenting yourself with useless beliefs."

The assassin is on a roll today, he'll give him that.

"Shinigami may take souls, but we do not consume them," Death replies, meeting his friend's harsh glare. "I am well aware I am not a kishin, but my brother is one. Regardless if someone proves they have a pure soul, should they happen to be related to monsters, there will always be a part of society that makes the connection. Monsters in the family taint the goodness in every soul, that's what people will believe."

Black Star rolls his eyes and mutters something about the stupidity of some as he places a gentle hand over the wound in his abdomen. He'd been stabbed early that morning while meandering the streets of Death City. The kid hadn't even looked over twenty, yet he'd come out of nowhere, sliding the knife into Black Star's gut with a look of pure rage. The brat had done all of that because of the crimes of people who'd been wiped out long ago.

"They're gone," Black Star whispers, shaking his head in disbelief. "My family and your family. Why can't the blame die with them?"

"Do you remember when I was trapped in the Book of Eibon?" Death inquires, folding his hands together and regarding his friend with steady eyes. "Do you remember how you convinced me to leave behind the foolish goal of nothingness? You began talking about our friends and all the memorable times we've spent together. You brought up the memory of how we met, remember?"

Black Star shrugs, but he knows what the shinigami is talking about.

"Those are memories we can never forget." Death smiles. "They impacted our lives and provide a sense of comfort. Why else would you have used those memories to help me gain my senses? Memories have that ability, and in the case of Star Clan and my ancestors, they leave behind negative memories. Regardless, those terrible moments are just as important to some people. They're what individuals cling to for a different kind of solace. Rage, power, and revenge; they fuel the lives of some, so one can't afford to erase the cruel times bestowed by our ancestors."

The assassin listens silently until his friend finishes, before mumbling, "I guess it's understandable. Even now, there are a few who can't forgive the witches. I can't say I've forgiven Asura, but I can sure as hell forget most of it. He's an old enemy and no longer a real nuisance to everyone. The witches are the same, aren't they? Hell, your ancestors, too. They're your _ancestors_. Times have changed, so I believe there are some cases that should be granted forgiveness."

Death blinks calmly. "Would you forgive me, then?" he asks. "Would you forgive me if I were to follow the ways of a true shinigami?"

Black Star tilts his head to one side, regarding his friend in bewilderment. "Forgive you?" he echoes with a soft laugh. "I wouldn't believe you. You couldn't follow those ways even if you tried."

-/-\\-|-/-\\-

 _A/N: I worked on this one longer than I thought I would. I had it rolling around for too long and really wanted to get it posted. I like it well enough, but I may redo it some day, at least to put a few finishing touches on certain parts. Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you!_


	20. Alternate

_A/N: *rushes in and tosses out new chapter* I'm back! Due to my mini hiatus, I've been stacking up a few new chapters and a new story to post all around the same time. Chapters 20 and 21 of A Couple Hundred Years are part of that bundle, but more stuff is on its way. I hope you enjoy the newest chapters!_

 _This chapter is set after the manga series, so just a warning there may be a mentioned spoiler or two._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater._

Chapter 20. Alternate

"I think it's possible we're living in a fake world."

From where he leans against the grand piano, Death the Kid raises an eyebrow but doesn't turn to the assassin who is strolling towards him. No, 'strolling' isn't the right word for Black Star's movements, but 'drunken shuffle' has a pleasing ring to it as he moves through the crowd.

Gallows Manor is filled with guests all enjoying the celebrations hosted by Lord Death. The Academy has finished its very first mission with the witches fighting alongside them in a large scale battle since Asura. No one had expected the hoards of kishin, thinking it had simply been three or four terrorizing the city in Venezuela. Three meisters and their weapons had arrived only to discover a serious disadvantage in numbers that led to a hasty retreat. A few days later, students and witches alike had teamed up against the foes, proving victorious and thus completing another battle where old enemies had fought together in harmony.

A sturdy arm suddenly plants itself on his shoulder, and the young reaper stumbles before he remembers Black Star had been speaking to him.

"A fake world?" Kid echoes, straightening but not shrugging the wobbling meister away. If he does so, he has a feeling the young man will hit the floor, regardless of his declaration about not losing to alcohol's influence.

"Yeah," Black Star agrees, releasing a soft hiccup that he swallows down with a cringe. "Maybe we aren't really here, you know? Tsubaki once told me one of those verb things about the face being a mirror to the soul. Do you think that's what's happening here? Do you think we're just mirrored images?"

"A Japanese proverb," Kid corrects, frowning at the assassin's words. His friend has become eerily philosophical under the effects of alcohol, even if he misinterpreted the saying altogether. "I believe the proverb indicates that one's face or expressions can tell a lot about a person."

"I suppose you could be right," Black Star mumbles.

The assassin's eyes are dropping shut, and, much to the reaper's dismay, he starts to sink, dragging Kid down with him. With a sigh, Kid slowly makes his way over to one of the empty sofas nearby and carefully deposits his friend onto the large cushion.

"Hey, it's like a double stuffed futon," Black Star says as soon as he hits, bouncing momentarily with an ecstatic grin. "You have to try this, dude. I think it's become all the more soft because of my awesome star power."

"It's not often you refer to your star power, anymore," Kid observes with a raised eyebrow before reluctantly taking a seat next to his friend.

Black Star waves off the remark and mumbles something, but Kid doesn't catch it amid the conversations of the partygoers. As he looks around, he can see his friends scattered throughout the room, enjoying the party. Liz and Maka are deep in conversation, and they keep gesturing to Soul who doesn't seem to notice. The scythe is listening to Patty who is in the middle of a story that requires wildly throwing her arms about, but Soul is absorbed in every word with a soft smile.

Near the staircase, Tsubaki is chatting with Kilik who is watching Fire and Thunder out of the corner of his eye. The two weapons are raiding the table of food, filling their plates with crackers and the occasional piece of fruit.

With a bow, Tsubaki finishes her conversation and begins across the room towards Maka and Liz, but not before noticing Kid and offering a smile and a nod.

"What'cha smiling at?" Black Star murmurs, trying to twist his head to see over the back of the couch but failing. "You've got that look on your face. That symmetry-crazy look. Is someone in a symmetrical suit?"

"No," Kid responds, giving his friend an exasperated look. "Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, that's all."

"Well, yeah." Black Star tries clapping his hands, but he misses and ends up fumbling with his fingers before giving up. "It's real nice. The Academy throws some big parties, but they're different when it's a friend taking care of everything, you know? Hey... I was talking about a fake world, wasn't I?"

The assassin grins knowingly before furrowing his eyebrows in an overly considerate expression, mumbling, "We fight kishin and all kinds of evil, yeah?"

"You've been training your whole life, but I'm glad you finally found the purpose of it all," Kid replies sarcastically, smirking when Black Star frowns in disapproval.

"Yeah, yeah, what I mean is it could be different," the assassin continues. "We've been to places where they don't even know about kishin, right? Not everyone goes to a school like the DWMA and trains to fight evil. Some people live boring lives in boring towns with their boring, everyday boring activities."

Kid is beginning to think the assassin added one too many borings, but he shrugs, murmuring a slow, "I suppose."

"What if we had a boring life?"

The grim reaper is surprised by Black Star's inquiry, unsure of what to say. The question doesn't necessarily mean the blue-haired meister wants a normal, 'boring' life, but to think he would actually be considering such a time is odd. When Kid begins to think about what a normal life would entail, the notion baffles him.

"You wouldn't be a grim reaper," Black Star explains, leaning back and stretching his legs out in front of him. "You'd be a boring human, probably a nerd like Maka. Maka will always remain a nerd. Soul would probably be just as cool, even if he can't be a badass scythe. Liz and Patty would be deli… delink…"

"Delinquents?"

"That's the one. Kind of like how they are now, but worse. They would be the leaders of a gang."

"What about you?" Kid asks. "Or Tsubaki?"

"No matter what world we live in, Tsubaki will always be sweet, gentle Tsubaki," Black Star responds after a noisy yawn. "She'd own a bakery, I think. With her cooking, she'd have all of Death City in there every morning for her chocolate chip bagels alone. Do you think Maka would own a bookstore? What am I saying, of course she would. Soul could own part of it and sell records. He would be a musician, too."

"How about Stein? Do you believe Professor Stein would be an actual doctor?" Kid asks, already picturing the disasters that would occur.

"Ha, let's hope not," Black Star scoffs. "He's more fit for scientific work. Marie can be the doctor or a therapist of some kind. Their child will go to school and learn about historical crap and not the differences between an Immortal Soul and a Witch Soul."

"It sounds like you have it all figured out," the grim reaper concludes, but he's still curious about Black Star's own plans. "Would you help Tsubaki in her bakery?"

"Nah, I'm gonna be the idiot who runs around and can't sit still for a moment," Black Star laughs tiredly. "No doubt about it."

Kid can't deny the assassin is probably right, but he can't help but consider a different side to Black Star's world altogether.

"What if the alternate reality isn't so normal?" he begins, flinching when the assassin snorts and suddenly pulls himself from a momentary spell of sleep.

"Isn't normal?" Black Star echoes. "You're missing the point of boring, then."

"I mean what if everyone plays completely different roles? At the very least, what if you're the nerd and I'm an idiot? That sounds likely."

Black Star immediately shakes his head, raising an arm to lightly shove Kid as though urging him to think properly. "No way. In a different world, do you really think that's the case? Do I strike you as a bookworm? Also, be serious about the whole idiot thing. I've called you one before, but that just doesn't work."

"I think it might," Kid muses, watching Black Star's head loll back while his mouth opens in an exhausted sigh. "In an alternate universe, I'm definitely an idiot."

The assassin is on the verge of sleep when he mutters a groggy, "Yeah?" He sounds skeptical, and he probably would have questioned Kid's decision if not for the alcohol's final kick and sleep's friendly embrace. He's snoring before he can even get the words out, and the grim reaper smiles.

"I'm definitely an idiot because I'll still be friends with you," he says.

-/-\\-|-/-\\-

 _A/N: This one was fun to do. I can't remember where the idea came about, but I wrote it all for that last sentence. There were two versions of it, but I decided on this one. Hope you enjoyed! ^^_


	21. Worry

_A/N: Set after the Salvage Arc in the manga, so possible spoilers._

Chapter 21. Worry

It isn't strange, not in the least. That's what the assassin tells himself while shifting on his heels to ease the cramp in his foot. He doesn't know how long he's been perched on the windowsill—twenty minutes, maybe? The night is a little cold, and he wishes he'd worn his sweater, but he doesn't feel like going back home to retrieve it. Unfortunately, he's also letting the cool breeze into the room he's watching, but it doesn't seem to bother the individual inside.

Black Star frowns and slowly lowers himself into a seated position, pulling one knee up and allowing the other to dangle off the edge of the sill. How long will he stay here? He isn't tired, and even if he did feel the need to sleep, a quick nap in the window would be fine. He did get caught that way once, so why should a second time be an issue?

Inside the room, a figure is hunched over a broad desk that has been covered in books. He is in a deep sleep and only the steady rise and fall of his shoulders indicates any sign of life.

 _Sign of life_. Black Star considers the phrase for a few moments and bows his head. That's not what he's concerned about, not really. He doesn't believe the shinigami can pass away in his sleep from exhaustion, it's just not his style. If Kid is to die, Black Star has determined he'll go down fighting. However, he won't be doing much fighting if he's too tired from a lack of sleep.

The assassin watches Kid's breathing, silently counting each breath to pass the time. When he makes it to one hundred forty-three, he stops and turns to where the moonlight strikes the large clock above Kid's desk. The hands tell him it's past two in the morning, and Black Star momentarily thinks about returning home but the thought passes without any action from him.

It isn't creepy.

He'd asked Soul that after the first night spent in Kid's window. He'd asked if there was something wrong with it, if his actions could be seen as almost stalker-like. His friend had only shrugged and mumbled something about it being weird if Black Star were to share the bed, but aside from that, he was quiet on the matter. The scythe had been busy training with Maka, after all. Every since their journey into the Book of Eibon and the battle against Noah, things were different. He doesn't walk around Death City with Soul like they used to. The entertaining evenings they'd all spent at one home or the other have become somewhat nonexistent. Tsubaki helps Black Star train harder. Maka worries more. Liz and Patty don't joke as much. Black Star watches Kid sleep.

From where he sits, Kid stirs uncomfortably, and Black Star tenses only to realize his friend is still sleeping and not about to wake. He's had to flee the window once, but only on the second night.

When he first went to visit his friend at Gallows Manor, it had been to ask how Kid was doing after the whole business being Noah's prisoner and under the influence of The Black Mass. However, when he'd arrived, Kid had been just as he is now: collapsed over a collection of books with a candle still burning. Black Star would have left, but for whatever reason, he'd remained in the window and watched his friend with concerned eyes. The battle against Noah had taken a lot out of Kid, and although Black Star wasn't especially frantic about his friend's health, he was bothered.

He isn't worried about his friend not getting enough sleep. He's perplexed by the sudden change, the sudden need to sleep. As a shinigami, Kid never slept much from the start, but ever since the battle with Noah, he looks more hollow, as if pieces of him are slowly chipping away.

It was during the second night when he'd accidentally hit the window frame and jostled Kid from any dreams he may have been experiencing. While the shinigami meticulously scanned his room and leaned out the open window to catch a glimpse of a potential intruder, Black Star had twisted himself even further among the branches of the tree beside the manor. His friend never went back to sleep after that and grabbed a few books instead, allowing himself to disappear into their pages. A few minutes later, Black Star had left.

Black Star releases a long sigh and scratches an eyebrow, frowning up at the cackling moon before muttering, "What're you looking at, grinning freak?"

He isn't answered, of course, and the assassin scoffs before returning to his otherwise quiet watch. He wonders what his friend dreams about, and he occasionally considers the prospect of nightmares rather than a pleasant subconscious. Does a being who rarely sleeps dream of anything?

It's not bothersome, right? He'd asked Kid when his friend had caught him sneaking onto the windowsill during one of the nights. The grim reaper had approached so suddenly Black Star assumed he'd meant to attack. At the last minute, his friend had pulled back from the open window, pinched his tired eyes, and asked what the hell the assassin was thinking.

"What?" Black Star had exclaimed, leaping inside the room and cracking one of his wide, carefree smiles. "It's not bothering you or anything, right?"

"Aren't you a little old for this?" Kid had muttered, stifling a yawn with one hand. "Why don't you go home and get some rest? What are you even doing here?"

Black Star knew he couldn't voice his concerns then. He wasn't entirely sure how to go about with the conversation or bring up the fact his friend slept like a regular human with the occasional sunken eyes. He didn't want to bring up all the reasons for Kid's haunted expressions, so he'd simply shrugged and made the usual joke about mayonnaise. The joke had been met with silence and he was once again told to go home.

The sensation of gravity pulls Black Star out of a never-ending darkness, and he awakens just in time to catch himself from falling onto Kid's floor. The assassin shakes himself and blearily looks around, desperately trying to recognize his surroundings before remembering his current mission.

Kid is still asleep at his desk, and Black Star tries not to snort in irritation. He'd heard Soul telling stories about Maka falling asleep at her own desk and there were times the scythe would carry his meister to her bed. However, these were not things the scythe told his partner, nor is it any gesture Black Star is about to carry out for Kid. Although...

Black Star glances at the clock and then out the window, thinking about the long trek back to his own apartment with a gloomy countenance. Tsubaki has grown accustomed to him leaving early in the morning, so she won't be concerned to find him missing when she wakes. He just has to make it home for breakfast, that's all.

-/-\\-|-/-\\-

"What are you doing this time?"

Black Star cracks an eye open and mumbles groggily into the plump pillow where his head is buried. The partially confused, mainly exasperated face of his friend comes into focus, and the assassin groans tiredly.

"You've been showing up more often than usual," Kid observes from where he stands rather disapprovingly at the side of his bed. Black Star has a feeling the reaper is tapping his foot, too, but he isn't about to get up and check. He feels somewhat akin to a toddler refusing to leave his nice, warm blankets despite his mother's persistent nagging.

"Black Star."

The assassin turns his head but just barely. Kid almost sounds frustrated, but he'll get over it. He always does.

"Why are you here?" the shinigami demands.

If Black Star were more coherent, he'd make some smart ass comment about whether or not Kid means the meister's existence as a whole or rather his current resting place in Kid's bed. As it stands, he's too tired to make any jokes, so he slowly responds with the truth. "Eh. Worried."

Kid lowers his head, appearing to understand the answer even if it's rather vague. He doesn't speak for a few moments, but when he does, his words begin with a helpless sigh.

"Just because you worry doesn't mean you have to look out for me all the time," the shinigami murmurs solemnly.

"Sure it does." Black Star turns onto his side so his back is facing Kid, ignoring the slight cry of protest. "That's what friends do. They worry all the time, and being the big star I am, I look out for everyone."

-/-\\-|-/-\\-

 _A/N: Despite the sweet reasoning behind this one, I still had to laugh a little while writing the line 'Black Star watches Kid sleep.' I never thought I'd write that sentence. Leave some reviews, let me know what you think, favorite, follow, go learn some muay thai… What?_

 _Thanks for reading! Enjoy your day, everyone._


	22. Training

Chapter 22. Training

Black Star pivoted on one foot and struck a leg out, making a satisfying thud against the punching bag suspended from the ceiling of the DWMA's training room. Sliding back onto two feet, the assassin threw a few punches at his inanimate opponent, ignoring the slight twinge that raced up his fingers on the last strike.

While the bag swung back and forth from his brutal assault, the blue-haired meister turned to the lifting bench a few yards away, eyes narrowing in disapproval.

"What's the point of me teaching you anything if you're just going to sit there with your nose in an old book?" he demanded, crossing his arms and glaring at the reaper seated on the bench.

Kid looked up from the large textbook in his lap, face void of any emotion while he muttered, "I didn't ask you to teach me anything, and I didn't agree to you insisting you teach me something. I might as well sit here and read if I'm not training."

"See?" Black Star gave the punching bag a hefty shove before sending a right hook at it. "That's a problem, right there. You're not training. Why the hell not?"

Releasing an exasperated snort, Kid returned to his book. "I only train at certain times of the day. During this time, I'm usually reading in the library, but you seem to make it your personal job to derail my schedule every so often."

"Look at your arms," the assassin commanded, waving a distracted hand while sending the other into the sturdy weight. "Lifting textbooks doesn't do anything for your muscles, you got that?"

"At least I know the names of them by reading."

"Deltoid," Black Star responded shortly, ramming his shoulder into the weighted bag. "Subscapularis." _Thud._ "Teres major." _Thud._ "And the pectoralis." _Thump._ "Triceps and biceps." _Whump-thud._

Kid blinked in surprise as his friend continued his list, sending a crushing blow to the punching bag after each one. When the assassin finished and turned to look over his shoulder with a rather smug look, the grim reaper shrugged without looking up.

"Touché," he mumbled with a smirk. "How is it that particular knowledge has been seared into your brain, but you fail just about every exam on ancient weapons?"

"I have to know what I need to make myself stronger," Black Star explained. "I studied up on all the important muscles, what feeds them, exercises, and all that good stuff. Come on, it can't be too hard to imagine me doing research on something like this."

"I guess you're right."

"So there." Black Star pulled his fist back before delivering two quick jabs. "I'm right, so get your ass over here and start beating up this punching bag."

"I already told you I'm studying right now, didn't I? I train early in the morning, and I also do so at home." Kid glanced up at his friend and tried not to appear overly appalled at the large quantities of sweat pouring from the meister's face and soaking through his shirt. "Besides, what do you hope to teach me? Do you recall how I defeated you when we first met?"

Black Star scoffed and, although it made little difference, raised the hem of his shirt to rub down his face.

"And you believe you could have me learn a thing or two from you?" Kid added, shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm almost curious as to what you might show me."

"You probably grew up with dainty rules and all that 'fair fight' business," Black Star retorted, drawing back his right arm and curling his fingers into a tight fist for another crushing attack. "But I'm the big man, the great Black Star. Why should you turn down the techniques that can be taught by the one who will surpass God? I'm telling you, Kid. I could—"

-/-\\-|-/-\\-

For a moment, it felt like the assassin's brain was rebooting itself, but he soon focused on two things: 1.) He could only see through his left eye and 2.) He was staring up at the ceiling.

Black Star opened his mouth but only emitted a quiet groan. He turned his head to the right and his left eye locked on the slightly sympathetic face of Kid. The other boy was seated on the floor beside him and shaking his head slowly.

"You were doing so well," the grim reaper sighed with mock pity. "I was just about to accept learning some stuff from you."

For a moment, the sore meister wondered how he'd gotten on the floor. One second, he'd been preparing to strike down the punching bag and the next...

"D'you—" Black Star winced as he bit down on the inside of his right cheek before gingerly running his fingers along the outside and finding it to be swollen. After clearing his throat, he began his inquiry again. "Did you knock me out?"

Kid leaned back with a bemused smile. "The big man, the great Black Star," he said after a brief laugh. "The man who is going to surpass God... and he accidentally punched himself in the face."

-/-\\-|-/-\\-

 _A/N: I've punched my glasses off my face a couple of times, but I've never knocked myself out..._


	23. Father

Chapter 23. Father

What is it like?

Kid wonders and stares and ponders his thoughts.

He's never considered Lord Death to be an overly protective parent or thought of him as extra fussy, not like Spirit Albarn, anyway.

Kid frowns and his eyes drift over to Black Star's seat and he wonders some more.

It is likely his friend doesn't even remember his own father. Is it safe to assume White Star was continuously absent from his son's life? Did he ever visit Black Star or was he always elsewhere? Did he even care when his child was born?

Kid accidentally bites the inside of his own cheek and flinches, much to Patty's curiosity but she doesn't ask.

Had White Star even _known_ of his son's birth? Black Star hadn't been very old when the Academy had defeated Star Clan, and although the infant hadn't looked neglected, Kid couldn't help but twist his mind around these tentative beliefs.

Black Star is staring at Professor Stein in absolute boredom, unaware of Kid's empathetic gaze.

The shinigami has many pleasant recollections from his own childhood with Lord Death. His father liked giving him books and teaching the concepts within. On the nights he cooked dinner, the headmaster would have his son sit on the kitchen counter and read aloud from his studies. Kid was able to file away large amounts of information thanks to those moments.

Kid lets out a very low sigh and is surprised by the pity he feels.

Does Black Star have memories like these? Was his time growing up with Sid akin to a relationship between a father and son? Does Black Star ever wish for a relationship like the one between Kid and Lord Death? Does he ever yearn for a memory of his father holding him or murmuring a soft lullaby to help him sleep? Does he even bother with memories he knows he can never have?

Kid blinks, suddenly realizing that his classmates are shuffling out of their seats around him and filing down the steps. His partners have stopped on the bottom row and are gazing up at him in curiosity. He tries not to let the troubled expression have access to his face as he moves to join them.

Black Star meets them at the door when they leave the classroom and asks why Kid is looking like a cat who's lost its toy.

Kid simply stares and thinks of Lord Death and of White Star and of the boy standing before him with the murderous assassin for a father.

Kid does not speak.

-/-\\-|-/-\\-

 _A/N: I wanted to write one a bit differently than my others and this was the quick result. I may deal more with the subject of Black Star's father in another chapter because I started getting more ideas I didn't want to write here._

 _Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Hey, if you actually have a fun idea for a chapter, let me know. I may have a small stack of ideas right now, but I'm always open to something new!_


	24. Lucky

Chapter 24. Lucky

He wakes up to shrill, terrified screaming.

Kid's eyes snap open and he rolls onto his side as his brain struggles to comprehend what it's hearing. It doesn't take him long to focus on the distressed cries coming from the darkness outside of Gallows Manor. There is a poor, helpless soul being tormented in the yard, but for what reason, the grim reaper can't yet determine.

The student pulls back his covers and leaps from his bed just as there is a knock on his bedroom door. He can hear Liz's frantic voice, quickly followed by Patty's, and he breathes a sigh of relief to know the commotion isn't coming from his partners.

"Come in," he calls, striding over to the window and struggling to force the latch open while Liz and Patty enter his room.

"What's happening?" Liz demands, joining her meister at the window. "I woke up and immediately thought it was Patty, but she was already in my room trying to get me up. Who's out there?"

"I'm not sure," Kid responds nervously, throwing open the window and leaning out to get a good look at the scene happening in the front yard. An extra loud wail penetrates the darkness, and the shinigami pulls himself onto the windowsill, preparing to descend into whatever battle awaits. He's just about to make his leap when he hears an unmistakable squawk of anger, followed by a rather hectic stream of apologies and muffled curses.

Kid lets out an exasperated sigh, clutching one side of the windowsill and leaning out as far as he can to listen to the wild hollers below.

"Leave me alone, crazy beast! Sit! Sit, Lassie!"

Black Star's agitated voice is now quite recognizable, and Kid is able to pinpoint his friend as the assassin makes a dive for a nearby tree, scaling its trunk and seeking refuge on one of the lower limbs. His pursuer, however, isn't easily deterred and begins beating at the tree with every muscle in its small body.

Kid tucks one lip below the other and releases a piercing whistle before yelling, "Montresor, cease! Leave him alone!"

The shinigami hears a begrudging snort, followed by the ruffling of agitated feathers, and the reaper huffs tiredly before inquiring hesitantly, "Black Star, are you okay?"

There is movement in the tree beside his window, and Black Star follows one of the branches to where it nearly reaches his friend. He's gasping for air and keeps sending hostile glares to the creature strutting around the base of the tree, but he seems unscathed.

"How long is it going to be until you give up trying to successfully break into my home?" Kid asks, retreating back into his room and raising an eyebrow at Black Star.

The assassin curls his lip in disgust. "I didn't think the goose would grow up so damn fast."

"Idiot," Kid mumbles. "What else would he do? Get younger and curl up inside an egg again?"

Black Star doesn't look at his friend when he bitterly responds, "At least then I could've eaten him. I still could. I oughta."

"No, you won't."

"No, I won't. He's lucky he was a birthday gift..."

—-/—-\—-|—-/—-\—-

I had this one partially done for awhile but didn't really have an end. Well… I did, just not much of one. While looking over my chapters, I noticed this one again, wrote up a little finale, and decided to post it. So hope you enjoyed! Other stories are on their way, I just know it. A new one shot will be getting finished pretty soon, so look forward to that and have a great day.

Ah, and the name Montresor is from Edgar Allan Poe's _The Cask of Amontillado_ because... Kid? It was that or Octagon or something to that extent.


	25. Macabre

_AN: Whoo, been a little while… and this is the chapter I return with? Well, it's Halloween... Anyway, I've had this chapter planned for quite awhile, and it suddenly made sense to post it now._

 ** _Warning:_** _I do want to say that, on its own, I would put this chapter down as M rating to be on the safe side. I've never dwelled far in the realms of M ratings, but this one contains gore. If you get squeamish (like moi who was squirming while doing some research), then just carry on to the next chapter. Now, without further ado, enjoy the Halloween themes and creepiness._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater nor any other reference that appears within the chapter._

Chapter 25. Macabre

The faces were masked and the voices unsettling, drunk off the malicious energy and situation underway. The pain was worse, cutting through every nerve and sending his brain into absolute turmoil, but they'd already took precautions to keep him from screaming.

But it didn't stop him from thrashing on his back like a desperate trout. It didn't end the burning agony. It didn't ease the sheer terror he'd never experienced before in his life. He'd feared enemies and would admit to growing cold in Asura's presence, but this was different. These weren't the soul-gobbling monsters he'd grown used to destroying or the sly witches with their unnatural tricks. Hell, this wasn't even on the same level as that detestable pharaoh with the lopsided features.

These were humans. These were the psychotic dwellers of the Macabre Fair, the organization he'd once foolishly shrugged off as a child's tale or gossip.

What a damn idiot he was.

Kid cried out against the rag cutting into his gums and tongue, trying yet again to break from his restraints. The layers of twine around his wrists had torn his skin and he could feel fresh blood oozing down the backs of his hands.

"Hasn't he worn himself out yet?" came the exasperated tone of one captor, his features hidden by the thin mask depicting a wolfish creature. "Damn, he's resilient."

"What'd you expect?" The scoffing came from Kid's feet. "You think a reaper child is the same as those kids you swiped up off Moor Street? Please, this boy's ain't even pissed himself yet unlike those brats."

His legs wouldn't move, but he already knew the cause of that. They'd once been bound by the same restraints around his wrists and even then he'd had strength to squirm, but it wasn't the rope holding him back now. Now the fault was in his legs, beneath the skin that had been cut from his muscles.

Kid grimaced, biting back a choked cry as the blade was inserted into the gastrocnemius of his left leg, severing nerves before the reaper felt an instant snap from the Achille's tendon. He ground his teeth into the bitter cloth, his breath releasing in short gasps while darkness closed in, a tantalizing release from the pain.

"Don't pass out on us now, reaper boy," one of his captors hummed, prodding him in the ribs before resting the flat metal of another blade against his abdomen. "Keep yourself awake and we'll know the true strengths of your pain tolerance, yeah? I bet people pay big for a brain like yours, pretty. Hell, I don't even know what they'd do with it, though there's still folks in Europe who believe cooking up brains grant them its wisdom."

"Hey." It was the voice by his feet again, the girl working a knife through his heel. "There's no need to speak with him, so shut it."

"Big talk considering the way you were going on about his liver," muttered the first voice on Kid's left side, wolfish face leering. "Speaking of, haven't you fished that out yet? Didn't you hear our buyer complaining this afternoon? Says he wants seven by tomorrow night, but I'm hoping he'll let us off easy when we give 'im four and one from a reaper."

"Don't be an idiot!" The feminine voice behind the ghoulish mask clicked her tongue in annoyance, twisting the knife against bone. "We're not giving that moron an ounce of this find when we can get a buyer who'll pay so much more. You know Ol' Benno sold a werewolf liver for seventeen way back when, so what do you think we can snatch with a reaper?"

Carrion-mongers. The buzzards of the illegal business Macabre Fair and they'd bagged the prize of a shinigami. The dark groups could be found in the cracks of any city, stealing from civilians, some going as far as to kidnap solely for obtaining organs. Rumors often went around the Academy and jokes were passed between the students. _Don't let the Macabre Fair snatch you up._ No one truly believed it, himself included.

 _Damn idiot._

The mission had gone well, much too well, so Kid should have known something had to go wrong. When was the last time he'd successfully headed off on a mission with Black Star and everything had gone according to plan? The Eiffel Tower? Belgium? That zoo in Pennsylvania? Gods, no.

The reaper's body contorted when he felt the stinging between his ribs and every nerve screamed. His lungs erupted from the inhuman screech he drove through his throat, long and loud in the darkness of the cluttered cellar. His cry was immediately cut short by the wrist that came down on his trachea, disrupting the noise in a single blow.

"Maybe poppin' a lung'll do some good," the masked figure at his side chuckled, carefully pulling down the flap of skin he'd been separating from the Kid's ribs. "Straight between the bones, release a little air, and perhaps he won't find himself screaming so much."

"Just hurry up getting me those false ribs," the ghoul girl sighed, handing a device to her companion with a shake of her head. "Oh, and don't botch the cutting job again. Redd skimped our pay last time because you brought her too much cartilage. Also, snatch up both floating ribs on his right while Raven takes care of the one's on his left. Gods, man, stop collecting the blood already; we've got all night after he's dead!"

The wolf face snorted, twisting a cork back into a small bottle before pulling a thin blade from the table beside him. "Hey, Merri, you've been doing well in your drug sales, yeah? Heard from Lake that Tango's going all over."

They were discussing work like he and his friends discussed classes over lunch. The thought was so appalling, but Kid knew that was only a fraction of the reason for his nausea. The cold blades digging into him put a whole new meaning on the phrase 'tickle my ribs' and when he felt something heavy situate itself against them, he had no preparation. With one swift, hefty motion, the rib cutters broke through cartilage, bringing forth a sickening _crack_ that launched the contents of Kid's stomach to his mouth and through the already foul cloth.

"Ah, damn it!" the third individual's mask withdrew in disgust, the beady eyes of the stork face glinting in the dim light. "Hey, how long you think he can hold out? It's insane he's lasted this long with all the blood loss, not to mention his lungs are clear as day! When's the last time we saw someone breathing in… well… _the flesh_?"

The three friends erupted into boisterous laughter, knives twisting through Kid's insides and uprooting another scream that was lost as he gagged on the bile in his throat.

How long indeed? He was a grim reaper and he'd been placed in many difficult situations, but none like this. Every muscle was on fire, his lungs were straining for air, and his mind was an endless rush of warning signals that would not cease. If the blood loss wouldn't kill him, the pain and shock would bring everything to a stop soon enough.

Was he going to die? Him, a shinigami?

Something prickled in the corners of his eyes, yet another unwanted sensation of which he was unfamiliar. He closed his eyes against the feeling and was immediately drawn to the unnatural pull at his sides. An organ was being detached, and he realized fingers were curling around his intestines, shoving them aside to reach a kidney.

His vision went fuzzy and his stomach lurched, preparing to release another surge of vomit. He'd now become completely immobile, knowing only to keep his eyes closed and to pray for it all to end. Even his breathing had decreased, his chest unable to rise and fall under the stress.

It had to be over soon. Somehow. This was true insanity.

"The hell?"

From the depths of the agony and delirium, something crashed against his eardrums, jolting Kid from his numb stupor. People were shouting. Something shattered within the cramped room. Glass exploded and he faintly wondered if it was the beakers of his blood.

"Kid! Kid, damn it!"

There came a horrified wail. Someone was sobbing uncontrollably. He heard a gunshot, followed immediately by a second one. Who was cursing so terribly and why were the hands against his face so warm? Was someone talking? Who?

It was dark. It was way too dark and cold. He wished his chest would stop hurting. He needed to sleep. Damn, he just needed sleep.

—-/—-\—-|—-/—-\—-

"It was just the kishin at first, sir. They didn't cause any trouble… finished them off…hotel before night…"

Something was beeping, droning on and on like the shrill squeak of a flute.

"No, sir. He mentioned food from the market… only a block away on the corner…said we didn't need to come along."

The collection of produce stands on the street corner? That's where the display of oranges had been aligned so perfectly. It had been a pity the others couldn't see it, and he couldn't disrupt the symmetry to bring any of the fruit to Patty even though she'd asked for one.

"…know, Professor. I don't…"

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"…didn't come back right away… Tsubaki thought… No, Professor…"

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"I… I don't know…"

—-/—-\—-|—-/—-\—-

Kid's eyes opened as slowly as possible and even that was strenuous. It was painful to breath, and what little sunlight bled through the heavy curtains over the windows hurt his eyes.

"Kid? Hey, are you waking up?"

The grim reaper's vision rolled to the side, blinking cautiously at the face peering back at him. Black Star's expression was funny and somehow looked off, but Kid couldn't bring himself to laugh or question it.

"How are you feeling?" the assassin inquired, pulling his chair closer to the side of the infirmary bed. "Stein said you would—Well, you look alright."

Highly doubtful. Even though he couldn't see, he could feel cuts and bruises beneath every irritating bandage, and a tingling numbness from his body rejecting the pain medication. There were strips of fabric around his feet and ankles, legs, torso, wrists, and pads of gauze were situated carefully against each wound.

"Never mind the question," Black Star mumbled. "Don't talk, either. I'll just say it was a pain to find you, okay? After you didn't come back for awhile, Liz and Patty started getting all antsy. I assumed it was nothing because you're Kid after all and… I wouldn't have suspected those bastards to be in a city as peaceful as this one, so I…"

The blue-haired teen looked down at the tiled floor, tapping his toes nervously before continuing, "Anyway, we all went looking for you and heard stuff from civilians. It took longer than it should have, but we finally heard about that damn underground group and found them. I've never seen Liz so angry; you'd be proud, Kid."

Despite everything, the shinigami was able to smile groggily which seemed to ease Black Star but not by much.

"They were all shaken up during the trip to the emergency room, though. I don't know how much you remember, but Liz could not stop talking. She must do that when she's stressed. She was trying to be all strong for Patty, and Tsubaki…" Black Star chuckled quietly. "I've never seen her look so worried."

Aside from the constant beeping of the monitors around Kid, the room went completely silent. Black Star had fallen into a daze, his eyes unfocused on the white sheets of the hospital bed. Suddenly shaking himself, the assassin rose to his feet and stretched his arms behind his back.

"I contacted Lord Death and Stein a little while ago and told them what was what, and Stein knows you'll be fine. You are a grim reaper, after all. Oh, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki are wondering about you, too, so I should probably go see if the doctors'll let them in. I'm not even supposed to be in here, but it's not like anyone was going to stop me."

The assassin turned a little too hastily and made for the door, calling back for Kid to take care and that he'd be back soon.

 _Black Star._

The shinigami turned to watch his friend leave, mouth opening but he couldn't speak. A cold pain crept through his side, obliterating the will to form words.

In a single motion, Black Star left the small hospital room, leaving Kid staring at the empty doorway with a troubled frown.

 _I know that look, Black Star. It rarely shows, but I can tell, and you're wrong. You're wrong. Don't blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault._

 _—-/—-\—-|—-/—-\—-_

 _AN: The search history on my computer was truly horrifying after this…_

 _To anyone who per chance caught the few references in there, may I offer a congratulatory handshake? The three doing the dissection were based off characters from a story out of the book City of Saints and Madmen by JeffVanderMeer. Both Merri (Merrimount) and Lake are characters, and three masked individuals make an appearance, as well, one having the face of a stork. The themes of that story are somewhat disturbing like this one, so I thought it'd be fun to include._

 _Aside from the overall macabre atmosphere, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wrote a majority of it in one sitting and got a bit of a headache, plus partial nausea during one scene._


	26. Learn

_A/N: Since I didn't want the previous chapter to be the only Halloween one, I quickly wrote this after finding myself raising a skeptical eyebrow while glancing at a bag of chocolate chips. Seeing the serving size, I just knew and I said to myself, "Kid... Kid would do this." Enjoy._

Chapter 26: Learn

Somehow, he always seems to end up in this situation.

Kid's eye twitches irritably, and the shinigami has to carefully twitch the other to keep the symmetrical peace. However, any annoyance from him goes unnoticed, just as it always does when Black Star is present.

"Whoa, two cups?" the assassin demands, pulling a cookbook from Patty's fingers and shaking his head. "That can't be right. What's this C. here for?"

"Cups, silly!" Patty giggles, upending a carton of milk into their measuring cup. "Now get the oil! We'll need a tablespoon!"

Kid slowly moves out of the way as Black Star pulls open cupboard door after cupboard door in search for the oil. When the blue-haired meister pulls a dark bottle from the cabinet by Kid's head, the shinigami is quick to take it from the assassin and replace it with a bottle of canola oil.

"What's the difference?" Black Star mutters, squinting at the ingredient in Kid's hand. "Is one black canola oil?"

"This one is balsamic vinegar," Kid explains tiredly, easing the cupboard door shut.

"Vinegar?" Black Star blinks, his expression morphing into one of pure bewilderment.

"If you have trouble reading, why are you helping?"

"Be nice, Kiddo!" Patty scolds, sifting flour and sugar out of the mixing bowl and frowning at the powdered mess. "Big Sis didn't want to cook anything and I want Halloween treats!"

Halloween. The grim reaper has to refrain from massaging his aching forehead. Aside from Christmas and National Pecan Day, it is Patty's favorite holiday. This year, Patty wanted to make every dessert imaginable, yet so far, they'd only managed a pan of brownies and a half batch of pumpkin cupcakes (the majority of the batter being eaten by Patty and Black Star). Chocolate chip cookies seemed to be their current endeavor.

As for Black Star's presence, Patty had wanted help and unknown to her meister, had called everyone in their little group of friends. A party was soon being thrown under Kid's own roof before he'd even had time to register it. Soul and Maka had shown up first, bringing a casserole of sorts that was in the oven with the brownies. When Tsubaki and Black Star arrived, Black Star hadn't been able to keep himself out of the kitchen and Patty nearly suffocated him when trying to place an apron on him. Now they'd both somehow managed to commander the shinigami's kitchen, and Kid was too scared to leave them alone. He could only hope Liz was entertaining the rest of their impromptu company in the living room.

"Hey, we can't have chocolate chip cookies without the chocolate chips!" Black Star complains, pulling open the silverware drawer and frowning skeptically.

"Cupboard over the sink," Kid directs with a half-hearted wave.

While the assassin pushes aside a few bottles to reach the sweet treats, Kid takes the opportunity to quickly race across the kitchen and shove his head out the door to check the others. Much to his relief, everyone is sitting around the coffee table and seem to be enjoying a pleasant conversation.

Much more peaceful that his current predicament, anyway.

Kid turns back to the task at hand and releases a screech akin to that of a helpless animal being lifted off by the vicious hawk that is Black Star's stupidity. The assassin is inches away from pouring a cup of chocolate chips into the flour mixture, and Kid lurches forward to catch the chocolate before it can descend into the bowl.

"Whoa, whoa!" Black Star cries, withdrawing in surprise. "What's the problem?"

"Did you measure them?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course I did," Black Star mumbles, sending Patty a look over Kid's head.

"No, did you check the serving size?" Kid hisses.

"One cup is right, Kiddo," Patty answers tentatively.

"Okay, but one serving size is sixty chocolate chips."

Both Black Star and Patty turn to each other before focusing on the bag in Black Star's hand. After squinting at the nutritional information, Black Star raises an eyebrow.

"Do the math," Kid insists. "One cup of chocolate chips is six point two ounces, alright? There are approximately fifty-four chocolate chips in one ounce. Take fifty-four and multiply it by our ounces and we'll need three hundred thirty-four chocolate chips plus four fifths of an individual chip."

"You're joking," Black Star stammers, allowing a low chuckle to escape. "Why not just toss them all in?"

"Do you dare disrupt the symmetrical balance of the world? How can you possibly suggest such a thing knowing it will create an abomination?" The shinigami waves his hands in the air, voice rising while he continues to berate Black Star for his ignorance. "You shouldn't be allowed to wield a measuring cup! Without counting out every single chocolate chip, we run the risk of—"

The hysterical reaper is interrupted by the soft wave of sound coming from the chocolate spilling into the bowl of flour and sugar. Even Black Star looks startled, not realizing Patty had tilted the measuring cup while he was occupied with Kid's ranting.

"Patty," Black Star murmurs, cautiously taking a step back from Kid. "I think you just might kill him."

—-/—-\—-|—-/—-\—-

Although he survives, Kid does spit up more blood than usual from the asymmetrical disaster, so dinner takes an extra amount of time before it can be served. The casserole brought by Maka and Soul is greatly enjoyed, albeit a little crispy near the edges. Tsubaki comments on the pumpkin cupcakes, much to Patty's delight, and Soul has devoured four of the 'blasphemous cookies' before he is scolded by his partner.

"This was a nice party, Kid," Tsubaki speaks up, nodding to the grim reaper who can only shake his head in refusal.

"It wasn't my idea," he responds with a pleasant smile. "Patty deserves all the credit, and although it was rather sudden, I must say that—"

The amount of chocolate and spit that suddenly explodes forth from Soul's mouth is the perfect depiction of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory had it ended a violent tragedy. Everyone jolts back from the debris, crying out in disgust and horror as the scythe spits and gags on the brownie mush coating his tongue. The white-haired teen quickly gulps down a glass of water, scrunches up his face in agony, and flees in the direction of the bathroom before anyone can demand an explanation.

However, one look at Black Star's sheepish face and everyone knows they don't need an explanation from their absentee friend.

"So, uh…" The blue-haired meister clears his throat, gaze drifting nervously to the ceiling. "I recently learned black canola oil isn't a thing…"

—-/—-\—-|—-/—-\—-

 _A/N: Anyone ever accidentally put vinegar in a dessert instead of oil? Yeah, me neither, though I did completely neglect the sugar in a batch of brownies once… no, twice, come to think of it..._

 _Hope you all enjoyed Black Star's stupidity. (What isn't to enjoy?) Also, don't mind the mathematical equations. I'm tired, I Googled, I guessed. Happy Halloween!_


	27. Time

_A/N: It... has been a very long time. I've been doing a lot of original stories and wasn't looking at fan fiction too much. However, I am happy to say I may be getting back into uploading chapters for A Couple Hundred Years every now and again. Actually, I want to re-watch Soul Eater entirely. Okay, there are many series I want to re-watch, but if I get around to Soul Eater, perhaps I can get a little more inspiration? Any-who, to anyone who's been sticking with this series since chapter one and you've returned for this update, **thank you.** You're rather awesome. Really awesome. Astoundingly awesome. Seriously._

 _So here we go for another chapter. If I seem a tad rusty, well... *nervous laugh* Regardless, I hope you enjoy. ^^ Thank you, everyone._

 _This chapter is set just awhile after the manga's end, so just a heads up!_

 _Disclaimer: Still don't own Soul Eater. (Yeah, like that's changed.)_

Chapter 27: Time

The fresh air that greets him is almost shocking and Kid briefly wonders just how long it's been since he's set foot outside the Academy. Ever since he'd truly immersed himself in the role of Lord Death and headmaster, something as simple as watching the sunset or wandering home to Gallows Manor had become exceedingly rare.

Beginning his journey down the Academy's grand staircase, Kid walks with his eyes lowered as he considers his moments spent away from everyone. How many times in these past months had he told both his partners he would be late for dinner only to not show up at all or return in the early hours of the morning? When was the last time he'd had a conversation with friends and not Death Scythes from other countries? As busy as everyone else was, they still found time to get together just as they had during their younger years.

Raising a hand, the young reaper runs a hand through his hair and releases a low sigh. It's getting longer again and he'll have to cut it soon, yet even that sounds like a task his busy schedule won't allow. If not for Maka's intervention and worried expression, he wouldn't be walking home at such an early hour. Lord Death or not, the scolding scythe meister was not about to hold back with a swift Maka-Chop.

Kid smiles at the thought and remembers the few times he'd been struck with her assorted novels and textbooks when they'd been students. It wasn't often she'd find a reason to hit him, and it was always Soul and Black Star who would receive the more crushing blows.

Lord Death raises his eyes to the drooling sun, lips settling into a frown. How long had it been since he'd last seen the rowdy assassin? After their return from the moon, the blue-haired meister would often disappear for a month or two at a time to train with only Tsubaki and the young witch Angela as company. Although Kid won't admit it, he finds the Academy to be somewhat… calm without the presence of his friend. Normally the reaper wouldn't mind, but the calm is unnatural. To put it plainly, it's boring.

By now, the young reaper has almost made it halfway down the stairs and is wondering if Liz and Patty know of his departure. It's possible Maka has let them know, however, on the chance she hasn't, Kid anticipates the looks on their faces. Patty will be spinning around him like a chattering whirlwind and Liz's stern glares won't last long once she gives in to a relieved smile.

Kid allows himself his own gentle smile as he imagines the excitement of his partners, but it is short lived when something descends upon his shoulder like a less-than-stealthy hawk. The sheer force and abruptness leaves him little time to react and he slams into the steps with a great weight driving into his side as his attacker follows him down. The momentum sends them both tumbling across steps in a painful twisting of limps, jostling sharp corners and bruising Kid's already tired body. When he reaches the break in the staircase signaling the halfway point, he collides into the concrete with a sharp cry. After a second, the cause of his plummet lands on top of his aching side, earning another enraged shout before both go still.

The grim reaper's mind works to do a count of all fingers and toes, making sure everything is only bruised and not broken. Concluding there isn't any serious damage, Kid immediately pulls himself upright and turns on his attacker with a sharp glare only to falter in surprise.

"Damn," mutters a familiar voice and a sheepish grin meets Kid's bewildered face. "Tsubaki told me I need to get better about my landings."

"Black Star?" Kid inquires, eyes widening. "You're… What…?" He's unsure of what to say as he'd just been pondering the assassin's whereabouts and when he'd last seen his friend. As a result, he simply sputters for a bit while the blue-haired meister grins like an idiot.

"Surprised you, huh, Lord Death?" He releases a boisterous laugh, the one Kid remember's all too well, and his friend rises to his feet while rubbing a sore shoulder. "Can't say I was expecting a crash landing, though."

Kid accepts the hand Black Star offers and pulls himself to his feet, staggering as his ankle twinges. Ignoring the slight ache, he smiles at his friend.

"It's been awhile," the reaper says. "A month, at least, but probably longer."

Black Star shrugs and responds quietly, "The sun goes up and down and I don't really pay attention. It doesn't feel like it's been too long, though. How have you all been getting along without the great star, huh? This place must be so gloomy without me to brighten it up."

Kid recalls his previous thought about the Academy being rather dull, but he bites his tongue to keep from admitting anything. Black Star's progress in being able to fly without Tsubaki's assistance has probably boosted his ego even more from their last visit, so answering that Black Star's absence is somewhat disappointing would only prove disastrous.

"I wouldn't be able to tell you," the grim reaper sighs, turning and continuing his journey down the steps. "I haven't really been out and about. I've mostly remained in the Death Room since the aftermath of our battle on the moon. With Father gone, there are many things to be done."

He hears Black Star snort behind him, followed by, "Sounds like you're going to work yourself to death, Death."

Kid rolls his eyes at the jab before asking, "And how are Tsubaki, Angela, and yourself doing? Is training coming along well?"

"Don't try being all innocent, I can see you limping just a bit," Black Star scoffs. "Training's a little tough and I'm still working on things. Suddenly dive-bombing you wasn't intentional, you know."

"Wasn't it?" Kid murmurs with a brief smirk, ignoring a sharp jolt in his angle. "I'd just assumed you were overjoyed to see your friend again."

Without responding, the assassin falls into step beside his friend and the two make their way down the Academy's stairs. The silence that settles around them isn't awkward, but Kid can't say it's very comfortable. He's too busy worrying about how increasingly difficult it's becoming to remember moments like these. He'd said it had probably been longer than a month since the last he'd spoken to Black Star but that was a quick guess. His constant presence in the Death Room keeps him from tracking time efficiently. For all he knows, it's been three months or more.

"Well that hasn't changed."

Kid turns his attention to Black Star, raising an eyebrow.

The assassin pulls his arms up and folds them behind his head as he walks, turning his nose to the sky with a deep frown. "You still get that lost look whenever you're thinking too much about something."

That gets Kid to smile, if only a little and he replies, "Being Lord Death has me thinking too much about many things."

"Is retirement one of them?"

The grim reaper emits a brief cry of laughter and shakes his head. "Of course not. Lord Death doesn't get to retire so simply."

"Yeah, but he is allowed to take a holiday every now and again."

The concern in the assassin's voice surprises him a little, but his friend's response is one he's already thought over. He works too hard and he's well aware of it. He just has trouble finding the time to get away from that mirror and empty room.

"Don't worry," Black Star mumbles before Kid can say anything. "It's only been a month and a half. The last time we saw each other, we spoke briefly because we were both in a rush. You had some meeting to get to, and I was only in the city to get some stuff that Angela requested. Who knew a little girl could eat so much?"

Kid doesn't remember their last meeting, and he has a feeling Black Star knows this, so he's grateful to the assassin for not pressing the rather alarming notion.

"And yeah."

The grim reaper glances expectantly towards his friend, waiting for Black Star to finish his thought.

"I didn't mean to knock you over or anything, but I was really happy to see you," the assassin murmurs.

Kid's lips part in a melancholic smile and he briefly nods. "It's good to see you, too."

-/-\\-|-/-\\-

 _A/N: Just a little short and sweet one. Again, thank you to anyone returning after this long_ _hiatus. You guys are truly terrific._


End file.
